Blue Rain
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: Alguien ha llegado a la Bebop, un nuevo integrante, que hara pasarlas negras a Faye...sobre todo por que es parecido al desaparecido Spike. La verdad sera revelada
1. Chapter 1

Blue Rain

Por Core BloodDrinker

Capitulo 1: "Tan Solo Un Recuerdo"

**_Dicen que la vida no es más que un sueño, que solamente despiertas al morir. Spike me hizo comprender esas palabras, pero lo que nunca lograre entenderlo (o me negare a hacerlo) será su partida._**

**_Su corazón viví en el pasado y no podría estar en paz hasta que ese pasado, ese capitulo de su vida quedara cerrado. La única forma fue despertar, acabar con Vicius y morir._**

**_Nunca pude decirle nada, mis sentimientos quedaran guardados en lo mas profundo de mi corazón. Pero de algún modo creo que el lo sabia._**

_**Julia ocupaba todo su ser, no la odio, nunca la odie, por el simple motivo de que el la amaba.**_

**_Su muerte me impacto, despides de esa noche vague por todo Marte. Me ausente de la bebop durante tres meses, tratando de comprender el porque. Primero fue calisto, luego Venus, la tierra, pero todo me traía recuerdos de muerte, de lo que fue y ya no será._**

'**_El tiempo cura todas las heridas', dicen, pero por que el tiempo es tan lento. nunca podré olvidar esa noche, ese instante, en el que él decidió marcharse. En parte siento que fue mi culpa, por no poder retenerlo, decirle que no se vaya, que se quede a mi lado, que no me deje. Éramos un equipo, no debía ser así, pero con el tiempo comprendí que su pasado lo atormentaba, no lo dejaba ser feliz. En ese momento antes de que su cuerpo caiga sin vida, yo creo que sintió felicidad, por el hecho de haber acabado con su pesadilla y asegurarnos un futuro tranquilo a nosotros, sus amigos. Es por eso que ahora mis heridas, quizás, comiencen a sanar, haciéndome recordar no lo malo, si no los buenos momentos que pase junto a él._**

_**Ahora extraño esas riñas que teníamos, me resulta muy gracioso y consolador recordar eso. **_

_**Ahora cierro ese capitulo de mi vida (Pero no lo olvido), tratare de vivir sin lamentar el pasado, solo viviré el presente, mirando siempre al futuro.**_

"¡¡¡Faye…ya nos vamos!" Grito Jet desde el otro lado de la nave

"Si Jet, ya voy" Le contesto

**_Hoy se cumplen tres años, si, han pasado tres años desde tu partida. Yo regrese a la bebop con Jet. Ed, debes en cuando nos visita. Ahora partimos hacia Marte, nos encontraremos con el resto de esta tripulación, te iremos a visitar, mi cowboy. Yo creo, y siento, que desde lo más alto del cielo nos cuidas, como siempre los has hecho._**

"¡FFFaaaaayeeeee, mujer, se nos hace tarde, esta mujer…"Escucho que protestaba Jet

"Si Jet, te escuche" Faye cerro su diario, y lo guardo en su cómoda. Se levanto, estaba ansiosa por ver devuelta a Ed y Eien…y a su amado cowboy espacial.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas, bueno paso directo a las reviews  
Angel Nemesis:  
Bueno, a mi me encanta la pareja, y este fic lo escribi despues de ver por 5°  
vez el final de CB, no podia creer que se me muriera asi mi Spikie y todo pór culpa de Julia  
grrrrrr...gracias por la critica.  
Gothic-Punki:  
Corto y consiso...como vez lo segui, espero que me sigas dejando criticas...y de las buenas n.n  
lain:  
La primer review que tuvo este fic, bueno aca lo continue, espero que te guste este cap, y gracias por la critica

Aca las dejo con el cap dos de esta Lluvia Azul...jejeje, son dos canciones que me gustan mucho de CB, voy a subir los cap una vez cada  
15 dias.  
Core

Capitulo 2: "¿Cazador o Presa? El Agotador Día de Faye"

La Bebop al fin aterrizo en Marte, lugar donde Faye y Jet se encontrarían con Ed y Ein, después de mucho tiempo al fin se reunirían.

"Faye, ya hemos llegado… ¿Estas lista?" Le comunico Jet y luego con cautela le hizo la pregunta

"Sí, jet, esta vez estoy lista" Le contesto ella con una sonrisa torcida, pobre Jet, aguantarse su animo durante ese tiempo, esos meses negros en la vida de Faye.

Entraron al cementerio, Faye caminaba con deliberada lentitud, hacia demasiado tiempo que no iba a ese lugar. El dolor en el pecho comenzaba su nuevo ataque apoderándose con su garra de su, aun no recuperado corazón.

"Mira allí" Jet le toco un hombro y le señalo con un dedo. A lo lejos pudo divisar a Ed y Ein, ambos estaban de espaldas.

"¡Ed!" Grito Faye contenta "¡Ed aquí!" Agito los brazos

"¡Faye-Faye!" Grito con efusividad Ed Y salio corriendo a abrazar a Faye con Ein pisándole los talones

"Ed, tanto tiempo, que grandes que estas. Si sigues así algún día tendrás un cuerpo escultural como el mío, jojojo non" Rió Faye tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano

".'… ¿Qué?" Ed la observo… 'Igual de loca que siempre', pensó. A los diecisiete años el cuerpo de Ed era realmente envidiable, aunque ella poca atención le prestaba a eso

"¿Has venido con tu padre, Ed" Pregunto Jet mientras le revolvió los cabellos, para él siempre seguiría siendo la niña inquieta y revoltosa de doce años

"Sip, ahora viene" Le contesto sonriéndole ampliamente o sea, la típica sonrisa de Ed

Ein comenzó a saltar y ladrar, tratando de llamar la atención de Jet. "Sí Ein, ya me di cuenta de tu presencia" jet le acaricio la cabeza "¿Te han tratado bien, sí, yo creo que sí" Contesto la pregunta al ver como Ein movía con júbilo su cola

"Bueno, ya es hora, vamos" Dijo Faye suspirando suavemente, los otros dos asintieron, sabiendo lo difícil que era para ella ese momento.

Luego de salir del cementerio, el grupo se dirigió a un pub para recordar viejos momentos y comer algo…aparte para levantar un poco el alicaído animo de Faye.

"Sr.Black, Srta.Valentine, debo pedirles un favor… ¿Puede mi hija quedarse con ustedes por un tiempo, es que tengo un trabajo importante y peligroso como para llevarla conmigo¿Me harían el favor?" Le pidió el papá de Ed (NdA: no me hagan decir el apellido, es muy largo).

"Creo que no nos vendría mal la ayuda extra, ya que esta mujer…-.o" Miro de reojo a Faye "…no consigue nada, hemos perdido grandes cantidades de urones por su culpa" Apoyo resignado el mentón en la palma de su mano

"O.O Jet…" Faye agrando los ojos y luego lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados "-.- Bah, lo dices de envidia" Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¡Que bien, voy a volver a la Bebop!" Canturreo Ed, feliz de volver con su 'Familia' adoptiva "¡Siiií!"

Dos horas después es la Bebop

"¡ Siiií!" Grito Ed mientras correteaba por todo la nave

"Niña, vas a romper algo" La reto Jet a ver como Ed y Ein saltaban por encima de las cosas

"¡Oh!...Miren, miren" Ed señalo el monitor…el supuesto televisor "Un 'Se Busca'" Dijo emocionada

"¡Muy bien, Ed, llevas tan solo una hora aquí y ya has hecho algo productivo" La felicito Jet "No como cierta mujer…" Miro a su alrededor buscando a Faye pero ella ya no estaba "… ¿Eh?... ¿Faye?"

"Esta presa ser amia, jajaja, adiós Jet" Saludo burlonamente Faye mientras se escabullo hacia el hangar en busca de su nave. Con una sonrisa se subió a la Redtail, le había ganado de mano al lento de Jet. Una vez en el aire se comunico con la Bebop, había salido tan rápido, que no se había fijado en los datos del buscado.

"Jet, necesito información" Le pidió ella, pero él se hizo el distraído, estaba muy ofendido "Vamos Jet, perdóname" Le rogó

"Ahora pides ayuda" Le dijo haciéndose el difícil

"Faye-Faye, el nombre del tipo es Twin Ask…" Comenzó a comunicarle Ed, que había echo a un lado a Jet

"¡ED!" Le dijo sintiéndose traicionado "…La recompensa es de tres millones de urones, no es mucho, pero nos servirá para tirar un par de semanas mas. La ubicación es Júpiter. ¿Tienes suficiente combustible?" Le preguntó

"Sí, descuida" Le contesto despreocupada

"No falles, Ed seguirá buscando información"

"Muy bien" Le mostró el pulgar dándole el Okay y corto la comunicación "Estará bien si no me gasto todo en las carreras" Se dijo Faye

Oooooooooo

Valentine se fue rumbo a Júpiter, en busca de ese tal Twin Ask. El sujeto en cuestión, se dedicaba al tráfico de la droga DY, esta se ingería vía intravenosa y era mas potente que el Bloody Eye. Al ser tan peligrosa e ilegal, era sumamente difícil de conseguir.

Faye llego al planeta y comenzó la búsqueda en los suburbios y bares de mala reputación, lugares perfectos para sucios y gordos traficantes. Entro en un pub, de dudosa higiene y se acerco a la barra.

"Disculpe" Faye llamo al cantinero pero este la ignoro "Emm¡Disculpe!" Le grito enojada, el cantinero volteo y se quedo embobado observando a esa mujer de escultural cuerpo enfundado en un traje de cuero negro, los verdes ojos de ella lo miraban con enojo. Faye, al ver que por fin había captado la atención del cantinero, continúo hablando "¿Sabe algo de un hombre llamado Twin Ask?"

"No, señorita" Le contesto el cantinero mientras intentaba mantener los ojos en al copa que supuestamente limpiaba, pero los ojos se le iban a ese par de colinas gemelas que tenia delante

"Rayos" Mascullo Faye "Con tan pocas datos nunca voy a encontrar al tipo ese, voy a perder todo el día" Protesto

"Cantinero" Una voz profunda y grave salio del tumulto de gente "Un trago para la señorita" Pidió "Pago yo"

"¿Eh?" Faye se dio vuelta y observo al hombre que le había invitado un trago. Era mas alto que ella, llevaba un sobretodo marrón oscuro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Su rostro estaba semioculto tras sus cabellos castaños que terminaban en una coleta atada a la nuca, unas gafas de sol ocultaban sus ojos, que la miraban sin disimulo. A pesar de eso, Faye se dio cuenta de que el tipo estaba bueno…aunque a ella los hombres le habían dejado de interesar, después de lo de Spike… "¿Tu quien eres?" Pregunto con los ojos entornados

"Soy Max¿Y tu nombre?" Pregunto él

"Faye Valentine… ¿Siempre invitas tragos a desconocidos?" Inquirió desconfiada

"A una dama en problemas no se le niega un trago para aliviar tensiones y menos a una tan bonita como usted" Dijo cortes

"Humm" Murmuro Faye "¿Un cumplido, conozco a los hombres como tu, que piensan que con un trago y una palabra bonita te pueden llevar a la cama" Apoyo la mejilla en la mano y lo miro de reojo

"No se equivoque, no soy esa clase de hombre" Le replico ofendido

"¿Ah, sí, que raro¿Un caballero? He conocido solo dos caballeros en mi vida y bastante tercos los dos, pensé que estaban en extinción"

"Debo diferir, acá todavía hay uno…sabe, le quedaría mejor el amarillo y no ese traje de luto" Faye quiso protestar ante ese consejo no pedido de él, pero no la dejo "Cantinero, aquí le dejo el dinero por los tragos" Miro a Faye "Adiós, dama misteriosa" Le beso el dorso de la mano "Nos volveremos a ver" Le aseguro con una sonrisa y se marcho

"¡Eyy…! se fue no mas, bah, son todos iguales. ¡Oye, cantinero, otro trago!"

Faye volvió a al Bebop muy cansada y media mareada, no había conseguido absolutamente nada y encima, estaba muerta de hambre.

"¿Has encontrado algo?" Le preguntó a Jet mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá

"Sí, acá esta el identikit del tipo ese, con esto va a ser mas fácil capturarlo…mira" Le giro el monitor. Faye quedo inmóvil observando el rostro que apareció en la pantalla…pelo largo castaño, gafas de sol…

"Pe…Pero, si es¡¡¡uyyyy!" Grito al darse cuenta de que ella había estado con Twin Ask o Max, como se llamase y había perdido la oportunidad de cazarlo. Después de romper madia nave, partió con la Redtail en busca del embustero, Jet la siguió, ambos lo buscarían separados.

Faye volvió al pub, el culpable siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen¿no? Al entrar, vio la espalda de Max y se dirigió como una loca hacia él.

"¡Maldito Twin Ask, ya se que eres tu, date la vuelta y da la cara" Grito ella. Max se abalanzo contra ella y la arrastro al piso con él "Ey¿Qué haces, idiota?" Vocifero

"Quédate ahí, Faye" Le ordeno Max. La primer bala entro por la ventana haciéndola añicos. Los Trade entraron por la puerta a los balazos. Esta banda era la encargada de traficar la droga DY y se la proporcionaban a Max, pero al parecer este se había retrasado en el último pago y los Trade estaban dispuestos a matarlos. Max y Faye lograron atravesar la lluvia de balas y se escaparon por la puerta trasera de el pub. Corrieron por las calles de Júpiter hasta llegar a un desolado y grande galpón.

"Faye¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto Max preocupado

"Idiota" Le abofeteo "¿Qué mierda fue lo de recién?"

"Auch" Se toco la mejilla "Mi sobrenombre es Twin Ask, soy traficante y los que nos atacaron eran los Trade, la mayor banda de traficantes de la droga DY. Ellos me vendían, pero me atrase un poco con el pago…unos tres meses"

"¿Unos tres meses, te parece poco" Pregunto sorprendida

"Bueno, no pude conseguir el dinero. Ya se que lo que hago esta mal, pero es la única manera de mantener a mi familia, mis dos hermanos son tan chicos, soy lo único que tienen" Dijo triste bajando la mirada

"u.u Oh, yo te ayudare" Dijo ella, no supo por que, pero la había conmovido

"Sabia que eras una mujer de confianza" Él sonrió mostrando una hilera de blancos y perfectos dientes

"¡Ahí están!" Los Trade habían llegado

"¡Corre, Faye!" Le urgió Max

"¿Y tu?" Pregunto preocupada

"Luego te alcanzo" Le prometió él. Faye, haciéndole caso, salio corriendo en busca de su nave. Al llegar a la Redtail se comunico con la Bebop. "¿Jet, estas ahí?"

"Fayeee…" Contesto Ed

"Ed¿Dónde esta Jet?" Pregunto apurada

"Todavía no ha vuelto"

"Maldición" Golpeo con enojo el asiento de la nave. Volvió corriendo a toda prisa al galpón, Max estaba tirado en el piso, un poco herido. Se acerco a él y se arrodillo a su lado. "Max¿Qué te han hecho?"

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Ayúdame a levantarme¿sí?"

"Esta bien" Lo ayudo a levantarse "¿Y los Trade?"

"Me sacaron mi ultimo cobro y se fueron" Sonrió con amargura

"¿Y ahora que harás?" Pregunto alarmada

"Que hermosa eres, gracias por preocuparte" Su mirada, oculta por las gafas, se clavo en ella

"… ¿Por qué me miras así?" Pregunto desconfiada. Max se acerco a ella con sigilo, como un gato se acerca a su presa. "Pe…pero…" Comenzó a tartamudear. Max le tomo los brazos y se los puso detrás de la espalda, abrazándola y aprisionándola a la vez contra su cuerpo. "Eh… ¿Qué haces?" Faye ya estaba incomoda

"Me despido" Contesto con simpleza

"¿Qué?" Pregunto confundida. Max sonrió con malicia y inclino la cabeza y la beso con suavidad. Max se regalo unos segundos observando el perfecto rostro de ella y sobre todo eso ojos verdes que lo miraban con sorpresa. Él se alejo con lentitud, observándola, luego de un salto subió a su nave. Faye siguió inmóvil, mirándolo.

Mientras la nave de Max se elevaba, le grito a Faye "¡Faye eres buena persona, con buenos sentimientos, perdóname!"

"¿Por qué!" Ella todavía estaba aturdida por el beso

"No tengo hermanos"

"… ¿Qué?" pregunto pasmada

"Nos volveremos a ver, adiós" Saludo con la mano y se marcho

"¡Maldito bastardo!" Mascullo y luego grito "¡Vuelve aquí!" Aunque fue en vano, Max ya se había alejado. Faye observo como al Hammerhead aterrizaba fuera del galpón "Con un demonio, se ha escapado" Pateo el piso con furia

"¿Lo has atrapado?" Pregunto Jet, ella salio del galpón e iba a su encuentro

"No, Jet, se ha escapado" Le contesto en tono cansado

"Igual no valía la pena, era un caza recompensas llamado Max Foxs. Se hacia pasar por traficante para capturar al jefe de los Trade"

"…No puede ser…" Se tomo la cabeza con las manos "Me mintió todo este tiempo"

"Faye¿qué te pasa?" Pregunto la verla tan pálida. Ella cayó redonda al piso, había sido demasiado por un día y trabajar por nada no era bonito.

Oooooooooooo

Ya a bordo de la Bebop, Faye aun seguía en estado de shock, Ed no dejaba de dar vueltas a su alrededor y Ein estaba en la cocina con Jet

"Ya esta lista la cena" Anunció Black

"¿Qué hay?" Pregunto Ed

"Estofado de jengibre" Contesto, puso la olla en el centro de la mesa ratona

"Otra vez" Mascullo con fastidio Faye, durante cuatro años ¿este hombre no había aprendido a cocinar otra cosa?

"Sales de Shock solo para criticarme¿No?"

"Dame de comer¿Quieres?" Faye extendió la mano

"Ten" Le alcanzo un plato lleno de comida "Con esto por lo menos olvidaras tu mala suerte"

"Gracias"

"Ed" Jet le alcanzo el plato

"Gracias, es grato comer algo que no contenga huevo en exceso" Dijo la pelirroja y Jet sonrió ante el comentario…una lo criticaba y la otra lo halagaba¡Mujeres!

Todos terminaron de cenar y cada uno se dirigió a sus actividades. Faye por su parte, se fue a dormir, estaba muerta de cansancio.

"Ayy, ha sido un día muy largo y pesado" Se dejo caer en la cama, el recuerdo del beso de Max vino a su mente "Uyyy…" Se levanto de golpe, otra vez enfurruñada "…Ese idiota, que quiso decir con _'Nos volveremos a ver, adiós'" _Dijo en forma burlona. Luego sonrió, por lo menos la Bebop había recuperado sus antiguos huéspedes "Bueno por fin esta nave esta un poco mas alegre…" Suspiro "Spike, mi ángel guardián, ahora estamos todos juntos, el equipo Bebop se a reunido"


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: "¿¡Otra Vez Tu?"

Otro día empezaba a bordo de la Bebop, un día bastante anormal, ya que arriba de la nave solo reinaba la paz. Se encontraban en una renovada tierra y los tripulantes de la nave andaban de paseo. Ed y Ein, habían ido en busca de comida, mas bien Pyoko y Faye... bueno, Faye se había ido a una carrera de galgos ilegal. Así que la nave se encontraba parcialmente vacía, ya que Jet se encontraba a bordo haciendo algo productivo (NdA:No, no estaba regando sus bonsái), buscaba los datos de un fugitivo. Muy calmo se encontraba en la parte principal de la nave y como estaba dando vueltas en círculos respecto a la identidad del sospechoso, decidió recurrir a un viejo amigo par que lo ayudase.

"Hola, Bob" Saludo a su amigo policía, que se lo veía a través del pequeño monitor

"¿Jet?... cuanto tiempo, amigo" Saludo el hombre, mientras depositaba la taza humeante de café en el escritorio, que no llegaba a verse por el monitor

"Necesito un favor" Fue directo al grano

"Dime"

"¿Qué me puedes decir de un tal Lee Bruce Long?"

"Umm... déjame ver..." Busco en la base de datos de su computadora "... Bueno en artes marciales, al parecer por eso la policía nunca lo puede atrapar, hasta hace unos meses trabajaba para los Trade..."

"Que raro..." Dijo con ironía Jet, pareciera que todo se relacionaba con ellos

"...Pero Bruce los traiciono y a los Trade no se les hace eso. Para facilitar su búsqueda pusieron un aviso en la TV Según declararon personas relacionadas con él, tiene contactos con gente de la feria que hay en la tierra, la mafia urbana que allí se mueve. Es un tipo peligroso, debes tener cuidado... la recompensa es de seis millones de urones"

"No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco" Le dijo satisfecho

"Jet, como siempre me debes una"

"Ya lo se" Sonrió. Luego de preparar todo, Jet salió a buscar a Lee. Se metió en la feria subterránea, tal como le había dicho Bob. Y no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, a lo lejos entre todo el gentío y telas de colores, diviso a Lee o lo que él pensaba que era Lee, ya que las características eran idénticas. Jet se le acerco con sigilo, pero Lee se percato de que lo seguían y sin previo aviso se lanzo a toda carrera por los pasillos de la feria.

"¡¡Detente!" Le grito Jet al ver que se escapaba "¡¡Eyy, tu!" Fue en vano, ya que Lee se escabullo por un pasillo angosto. Jet apresuro el paso y cuando estaba por doblar hacia el pasillo se choco con otra persona que iba a la misma velocidad que él

"¡¿TU?" Exclamaron los dos a la vez, Max observo sorprendido a Jet, tal como Jet lo miraba a él

"Si lo dejamos ir, se nos escapara" Advirtió Black

"Okay, yo iré por aquí, tu ve por aquel lado y lo rodeamos" Casi ordeno el mas joven. Ambos se separaron y se lanzaron a la búsqueda del fugitivo, al llegar al final de la calle, Jet se encontró con una escena de lucha entre Max y Lee, ambos se encontraban arriba de un precario puente

"Su forma de pelear es muy parecida a la de Spike" Dijo pensativo Jet, mientras veía ir y venir las patadas de aquellos dos. Max le propinó un golpe a Lee con su puño, pero este lo esquivo y salto del puente para aterrizar en una lancha que pasaba a toda velocidad, desapareciendo en la neblina.

"¡Maldito desgraciado!" Grito enojado "Tu podrías haber hecho algo, ¿No?" Le recrimino a Jet mientras se acercaba a él

"¡¡Eyy, si apenas llegue y ya estabas luchando con él" Protesto ofendido

"Perdón, tienes razón..." Lo miro serio, calculando y maquinando algo "¿Los dos somos caza recompensas?"

"Aja"

"Yo soy mas joven que tu, digamos que tu ya estas viejo"

"Ey, ey... ve al grano, ¿Quieres?" Ya lo estaba ofendiendo demasiado, a los cuarenta años no se era viejo

"Que tal si nos unimos, seriamos un buen dúo y necesitamos el dinero" Explico con lógica

"... No seriamos exactamente un dúo"

"¿Por?"

"...Bueno, acepto, creo que me conviene" Estrecho la mano del otro, cerrando el pacto y luego lo miro con pena por lo que le esperaba "ven, tengo que presentarte a tres miembros mas del grupo"

En la Bebop...

Jet y Max entraron por el hangar de la Bebop, Foxs paseo con cierta melancolía la nave... hacia mucho tiempo que no formaba parte de nada... su mirada se detuvo en una nave rojo que estaba en un extremo del hangar, al parecer estaba sin uso, ya que una gruesa capa de polvo la cubría

"Que hermosa nave" Declaro maravillado

"Es de un amigo, es la Swordfish. Es lo único que nos queda de..." Jet fue cortado en seco por un agudo grito femenino

"¡¡¡Quita esa mano de ahí!" Ladro Faye desde la parte superior de la escalera que llevaba al interior de la nave

"Faye" Dijo Jet por lo bajo

"¿Quién..., eh, tu aquí... pero..." Faye no podía creer que ese embustero estuviese allí "Jet..." Susurro, mortal

"Yo lo puedo explicar..." Dijo con temor Black

"¡¡Cállate, como se te ocurre traerlo acá... a este tarado" Lo señalo con el dedo, Max la miraba con una sonrisa, lo que incremento la furia de la fémina

"Hola, tanto tiempo" Saludo Max, con una sonrisa inocente

"Nos va a ser útil Faye, es bueno haciendo su trabajo" Trato de razonar Jet con ella

"Son dos idiotas" declaro Faye enojada y se marcho echa una furia hacia el interior de la nave

"...Déjala, te presento a los demás"

"¡¡¡Hooolaaaa!" Ed se acerco caminando con las manos unidas detrás de la espalda y al acercarse a Max, rápida como un gato trato de sacarle las gafas

"¡Niña, saca la mano de ahí!" Le reto Max mientras se alejaba de la mano

"Sácate los anteojos" Le pidió ella, acercándose mas a él

"Que no, ¿No estas grande para esto?" Bufo Max, aunque el fastidio que expresaba no sonaba muy convincente y Jet creyó haber visto una sonrisita en los labios de Max

"nn" Ed solo le sonrió. ENI se acerco al nuevo tripulante para olerlo y comenzó a mover la cola con felicidad

"Que perro mas raro, generalmente a la gente que desconoce, la muerde" Jet se cruzo de brazos mirando el comportamiento del welsh corgi

"Le caigo bien, el perro sabe que soy de confianza, jaja" Rió confiado

"Bueno..." Revoleo los ojos "... Creo que es mejor que volvamos a buscar a Lee"

" Ok, vamos camarada" Le palmeo la espalda

"Que rápido entras en confianza" Lo miro de reojo

"Y si, vamos en tu nave, que la mia se descompuso"

"Si no queda otra" Se encogió de hombros. Ambos volvieron a los pasillos de la feria, al parecer, Lee tenia un contacto fijo ahí. Entre el lío de telas de colores y gente, Max y Jet vieron a Lee, comprando en un puesto de comida... al parecer el ladrón no aprendía la lección. Black se le acerco y coloco una mano en el hombro del fugitivo, con una sonrisa le dijo "Esta vez no te escaparas Long"

"¡¿Eh?" Tomado por sorpresa, Lee tiro el puesto hacia un lado para despistar a Jet y no escucho los gritos desaforados de la indignada dueña del puesto, estaba muy preocupado de salir de ahí. Salió corriendo, chocándose y empujándose con la gente. Pero para su sorpresa, al final del pasillo se encontró con Max

"No tienes salida" Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona Max

"Que idiota..." Suspiro Long y subió por una escalera que estaba adosada a la pared, la cual salía directo a la terraza

"¿Este tipo tiene una especie de retraso mental o, que?" dejo caer los brazos "Esa terraza no tiene salida"

"¿Dónde esta?" Pregunto Jet al llegar

"Allí" Señalo con un dedo Foxs

"¿¿¡¡Y tu que haces aquí?" Le pregunto exasperado "Vamos". Los dos subieron la escalerilla, jet reconsideraba seriamente lo de dejar a Max en el grupo..., parecía medio lento. Ambos siguieron a Lee, saltando edificios de por medio hasta llegar a uno que daba a una gran avenida

"Quédate quieto amigo, no tienes salida" Le recomendó Jet

"Y sí, no creo que se tire..." Max no pudo concluir la oración, por que quedo pasmado al ver como la presa se arrojaba al vació. Los dos caza recompensas se acercaron con miedo a la orilla, pensando en el charco de sangre con el cual se encontrarían al mirar hacia abajo. Pero Lee se encontraba no mas bien, parado en el medio de la avenida. Los miro a ambos socarronamente y con una sonrisa triunfal les grito: "¡JAJA, idiotas, atrapenme si pueden, jaja!"

"Eemm..." Max Trato de llamarle la atención a Lee, pero este estaba muy ocupado riéndose de ellos

"Sí, lo sé" Jet puso los ojos en blanco

"Jajajaja" Siguió riendo Lee, hasta que extrañado por la manera en que esos dos lo veían (con pena), miro hacia atrás, justo para ver de frente al camión que lo embistió

"Ayy, pero que escena mas desagradable" Dijo Max al ver lo que quedaba de Lee

"Y ahí fueron nuestros seis millones" Se lamento Jet

"¿Y si les llevamos los pedacitos, nos darán algo?" Pregunto esperanzado el otro

"Ven, vamos a tomar algo" Jet le rodeo los hombros con un brazo y lo guió hacia la Hamerhead

En el Bar...

"Nuestra primer presa como equipo y termina muerta, que linda manera de comenzar" Se lamento Max mientras le daba un sorbo a su chop de cerveza

"Ya estoy acostumbrado a la mala suerte" Sonrió con amargura Black

"Jaja" Rió con ganas

"Ella esta muy angustiada, aunque se haga la fuerte. No es mala persona" Dijo Jet mirando su reflejo en el espejo que estaba detrás de la barra

"Hablas de Faye, ¿Verdad, en sus ojos puedo ver mucha tristeza..." Dijo medio dolido, como si el tuviese la culpa "...pero no tanta como en los tuyos"

"Hace cuatro años..." Comenzó a relatarle mientras se encendía un cigarro "Paso algo que cambio nuestras vidas" Le dio una pitada al cigarro

"¿Ese tal Spike?"

"Sí" Le contesto, mientras el humo salía de su boca "Spike Spiegel era su nombre, lo consideraba mi mejor amigo. Teníamos varias cosas en común, sobre todo el hecho de que el pasado nos seguía, erramos un buen dúo. Luego llego Faye, con todo su ímpetu y dio otro aire al ambiente, con el tiempo ella cambio la forma de ver que tenia a Spike, ya no lo miraba con fastidio" Jet suspiro "El problema era que mi amigo tenia una lucha pendiente de su pasado, una lucha con su mejor amigo... a causa de una mujer. Julia apareció en la vida de los dos, haciéndolos enfrentar, pero Spike la amaba y amarla lo sentencio a muerte. Vicious y Spike se batieron a duelo, por que por culpa del primero Julia murió, la red Dragón la mato, ¿los conoces?"

"Sí, sus sucesores son los Trade"

"Sí, en realidad no se sabe si la Red Dragon se disolvió por completo. Una noche, hace cuatro años, Spike se marcho de la Bebop... se despidió de todos, por que él sabia que no volvería, que esa seria la ultima vez que nos vería. Faye trato de detenerlo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Spike acabo con su pasado, con Vicious... y con él mismo. Esa misma noche Faye huyo de la Bebop, para regresar dos años después" Jet miro a Max "Te diré algo"

"¿Sí?"

"Esa noche me dirigí a la escena de la lucha entre Spike y Vicious. El cuerpo del jefe de la Red Dragon estaba ahí... pero el de Spike, no. Lo único que encontré fue su sobretodo"

"¿No cabe la posibilidad de que...?"

"No lo creo, él hubiera vuelto. Aparte la Swordfish estaba ahí, no podría haber llegado muy lejos con una herida así. La verdad es que no sé que paso con su cuerpo

"Entonces, que hay en su tumba"

"El sobretodo"

"¿Faye lo sabe?"

"No y por favor, no se o digas, se haría falsas esperazas. Yo sé que ella lo sigue amando y no me gustaría verla sufrir"

"Confía en mi, ahora compartimos un secreto" Le sonrió

" Gracias"

"¿Por?"

"Por escucharme, esto fue como una catarsis"

"Creo que me podrías considerar tu amigo"

"Supongo que sí, pero a Faye le costara un poco" Le advirtió

"Eso creo"

"Te le pareces demasiado" Jet le sonrió

"¿A quien?"

"A Spike"

"Estas demasiado sentimental" Hizo una mueca mientras se estiraba como un felino

"Me parece que lo que estoy tomando me afecto"

"Yo creo que son los años" Se burlo

"JAJAJA" Jet rió con sinceridad "Vamos, ha que contarle a Faye lo que paso con Lee"

"¡Dios, si que se va a enojar... y seguro que la culpa de todo la tendré yo"

"De eso estate seguro" Concordó Black

En la Bebop Faye los esperaba a ambos en el hangar, primero vio como entraba Max, con una gran sonrisa la miro "¡¡Faye, ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estas hoy?"

"¿Qué?" Ladeo la cabeza sin entender

"Es que perdimos la presa" le dijo Jet, para no dilatar mas la situación que se avecinaba

"¿¿¡¡QUUUUE, y todo por culpa de él" Señalo a Max con un dedo acusador

"Bueno, si tuviera una nave más rápida, seria más fácil" Dijo a modo de defensa, mientras extendía la mano hacia la Swordfish

"Ni lo pienses, tu nunca subirás a esa nave, ¿Lo entiendes?...¡¡NUNCA!" Se dio media vuelta y se marcho

"Te lo dije, será difícil que te acepte. Solo dale tiempo" Le aconsejo Jet

"La comprendo, pero..." 'Yo ya la he aceptado hace tiempo' dijo para si

"Pero ¿qué?" Pregunto Jet

"Nada, no me hagas caso, vamos a comer que me muero de hambre"

"Bueno" Acepto la respuesta sin pensar mas del asunto y comenzó a subir la escalera. Max lo siguió, pensando en que todo seria más fácil si ella lo supiera... suspiro con nostalgia y siguió su camino.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: "Una Mujer, Parte 1"

Entre la oscuridad de la noche, se escuchan pasos apresurados en repiquetear en las calles de un callejón... luego, silencio absoluto. La débil luz de la luna alumbra la silueta de una mujer, que comienza a correr con desesperación, mientras es perseguida por voces graves que se acercan cada vez mas, voces de crueles humanos que la persiguen, como una jauría de sabuesos a un zorro. Una bala roza su brazo, traspasando la gruesa campera, pero a pesar de eso, la mujer logra escapar, refugiándose en la penumbra de la noche

"¡No puedes escapar de nosotros y lo sabes bien!" Le grito una voz, advirtiéndole, casi amenazándole "¡No perdonamos una traición, Carol!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Han pasado seis días desde lo sucedido con Lee Bruce Long, los tripulantes de la Bebop solo han cazado criminales de poca monta... apenas sirviéndole para sobrevivir

"Ya no doy mas..." Se quejo Ed, mientras 'intentaba' arrastrarse hasta el sofá

"Hace una semana que estamos comiendo, ¿Déjame pensar...?... ¡NADA!" Grito con exasperación, Faye

"Es lamentable, pero es cierto... no pedemos seguir así y tu tampoco has hecho la gran cosa" concordó Jet... aunque echándole la culpa a Faye

"Peeerrrdonnnn" Ofendida hasta lo mas hondo, lo miro... nunca admitiría que tenia toda la razón del mundo

"Sí, la vergfgfgfdad ... que no" Concordó Max mientras tragaba

"¿Qué estas comiendo?" Pregunto Faye, mientras que sentía que algo estaba a punto de hacer erupción

"Te refieres a esto" Le mostró la caja de galletas de gluten, cero colesterol... que estaba vacía "Estaban en la despensa, no son muy ricas, pero..." expreso mientras observaba la caja con el entrecejo fruncido, que apenas se dejaba ver a causa del largo flequillo

"Gkk..." Faye se atraganto con la ira "¡¡¡Idiota, era lo ultimo que nos quedaba para comer!" Exploto, al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba del cuello y comenzaba a zamarrearlo... quizás después de todo podría matarlo y ser feliz

"Umm... por lo menos si muero, me llevare una linda visión de lo que he dejado en vida, jeh" Susurro Max, mientras observaba el bamboleo de los pechos de la mujer

"...Maldito pervertido" Lo soltó, dejándolo caer en el suelo "Esas galletas asquerosas no valen tanto como para ensuciarme las manos contigo"

"_¡Y hoy en One Shot, mis muchachotes, tenemos muy buenas presas... ¿¡No es cierto!" _ Le pregunto la rubia oxigenada a su compañero de show

"Ijaaa, pues sí. Échenle una miradita al primero... su nombre es Carol Anne y la recompensa es de diez millones de urones, bonita niña"

"_No se lo pueden perder" _La rubia mando un beso a sus televidentes _"Y ahora seguimos con los demás..."_

Faye, Ed, Jet y Max se miraron calculadoramente

"Ya mismo te pones a buscar información, Ed. Faye, Max, ustedes la buscaran por los alrededores, ya que se supone que es de aquí" Jet comenzó a impartir ordenes cual comandante de regimiento

"Pero... Jet, ¿con él?" Señalo Faye a Max... no quería ir con ese pendenciero

"Nada de peros, deja el orgullo de lado, ¿Quieres?... que nos estamos muriendo de hambre, literalmente" Le reto el mayor del grupo

"Sí nena, no muerdo" Max se le acerco, sin vestigios de ofensa a causa del comentario de Faye

"Max, te llevaras la Sword Fish, ¿Podrás manejarla?"

"Por supuesto que sí" Dijo complacido "Será un placer" Le contesto, aunque miraba a Faye

"Si esa nave tiene el mas mínimo raspón, te mato" Lo amenazo con seriedad, Valentine

"Okay, jefa" Le dio un golpecito en el mentón con el puño cerrado "¿Vamos?". El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte marciano, Faye y Max iban en busca de Carol Anne, aunque se habían olvidado de un pequeño detalle y ya se encontraban bastante lejos de la Bebop cuando se acordaron.

"Emmm... Max, ¿Le has visto la cara a esa tal Carol Anne?" Pregunto Faye a través del intercomunicador de la nave

"No... que necio" Negó él con la cabeza... Faye se mordió el labio, había echo otra vez lo mismo y ya se le estaba tornando costumbre.

En la Bebop...

"Incompetentes, eso es lo que son... no ver el rostro del criminal" Se quejo Jet, mientras establecía contacto con la Red Tail "¿Faye?"

"Jet...¿¡Que suerte?" Suspiro Faye, ya que habían estado dando vueltas, pensando que hacer... ya que no poseían dato alguno

"Si no fuese por mi..." Suspiro Black "Ed encontró algo que quizás les sea de ayuda. En el centro comercial hay unos edificios, ahí hay un edificio conocido por ser el mejor de la zona, hay una anciana que parece esta relacionada con la presa. Te paso el mapa con la ubicación. Y, Faye, atrápenla por favor"

"Esta bien Jet, cambio y fuera" Dijo sonriendo Faye, siempre había querido decir eso. Jet, por otro lado estaba bastante preocupado, dejar solos a esos dos... solo esperaba que no se matasen.

0

"¿Flower?" Faye Alzo una ceja mientras miraba el cartel del edificio "Muy vulgar para tanto lujo, parece el nombre de un albergue transitorio... y de los baratos" Agrego

"Yo creo..." Max dudo, sin prestarle demasiado atención a la observación de Faye "Me parece que esto no nos servirá de nada" Sentencio

"¿A caso le tienes miedo a una anciana?" Pregunto suspicaz

"¡Claro que no!" Tomo a Faye de la mano y prácticamente la arrastro al interior del hotel. Se dirigieron directo al ascensor por un pasillo, el cual se encontraba ricamente adornado; una roja alfombra cubría el piso y las paredes empapeladas con ribetes dorados. Pequeñas lámparas de cristal alumbraban con su tenue luz. Al llegar al tercer piso, ambos salieron del ascensor, Faye con una curiosidad creciente... Max con la preocupación pintada en el rostro

"Ummm, veinticuatro Bº...¡Es acá!"

"Ok" Max presiono el botón del timbre

"¿Sí?" Se escucho una voz apagada del otro lado del la puerta "¿Quién es?"

"Déjame a mi" Le pidió Foxs a Faye "Señora Strauss, somos amigos de Carol". Faye lo miro con sorpresa, preguntándose como sabia el nombre de la anciana... pero todo quedo olvidad cuando la puerta se abrió

"Pasen" Los invito una anciana de cabellos plateados y rostro consumido por los años. Antes de que Faye cuestionara pregunta alguna, Max la empujo al interior de la habitación: un comedor adornado con viejos muebles que a su vez estaban llenos de portarretratos

"Hace mucho que no vemos a Carol, ¿Sabe donde esta?" Pregunto sin vueltas, Faye

"Por favor, llámame Anna. Carol, ah..." Suspiro "Conozco a esa niña desde que tenia quince años, pero hace cuatro que se marcho"

"Aja" Max escuchaba atentamente

"Era una niña tranquila, muy dulce... pero triste, perdió mucha gente amada en su vida. Un día vino y me dijo 'Abuela, tengo que marcharme y quizás no vuelva' y se marcho por esa puerta y nunca mas volvió. Ah, mi querida Cristina"

"¿Cristina?" Pregunto Faye "¿Su nombre no era Carol Anne?"

"No, su verdadero nombre es Cristina, Carol Anne era un seudónimo que solía usar. ¿No se los dijo?"

"Eh... sí, puede ser. ¿Puedo ver las fotos?" Pidió ella

"Sí, por supuesto"Dijo la anciana con una gran sonrisa. Faye comenzó a ver las fotos, quizás sirviese de algo. Aunque ver las fotos de joven de la anciana no le aportaba nada de información. Fotos de una adolescente "Bonita chica" Comento Valentine

"Sí, esa es cristina. Ten esta, es mas reciente" Le alcanzo una foto y Faye al verla se quedo paralizada. Era una mujer de cabellos rubios, ondulados y los ojos celestes de la muchacha parecían mirarla con pena... era el rostro de un ángel, el rostro de una mujer muerta "Julia..." Susurro entrecortadamente Faye. Dejo caer el retrato y sin mirar atrás, salió corriendo de la habitación

"¡Faye!" Grito Max, pero fue en vano, no lo escucho

"¿Qué le ha pasado a esa muchacha?" Pregunto preocupada la señora

"Gracias por su tiempo, Anna" Max le sonrió y saludo detrás de Faye

"¡Oh, por dios!" La señora Strauss se tapo la boca con las manso para reprimir el grito "Era él". Faye llego corriendo a su nave y subió de un salto, dispuesta a marcharse a algún lugar donde esa mujer no la persiguiese

"Faye" Max la tomo con un brazo por la cintura y la bajo de la nave "Ya basta" le ordeno al ver que ella se retorcía para liberarse... y en cualquier momento le golpearía las partes para que la soltase

"Ha vuelto, no me deja en paz. ¿acoso no le basto con llevárselo a él?" Las lagrimas le quemaban en los ojos, pero no lloraría

"Faye, basta. No es la persona que tu crees, reacciona" La tomo de los hombros y la miro a través de sus gafas oscuras "Vamos a buscarla" Le dijo una vez que la vio mas calmada

"Tienes razón..."Suspiro "No es ella... perdóname por mi comportamiento"

"No tengo nada de que perdonarte, entiendo tu comportamiento... yo en realidad..."

"¡¡Señor Max, espero por favor!" Strauss bajo corriendo las escaleras

"Señora Anna, ¿qué sucede?" Pregunto Max, un poco tenso por la interrupción

"Me dijo que te diera esto, acá la encontraras. Por favor, cuídela" Anna le entrego un papelito doblado

"Max, ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Faye

"Nada. Gracias Anna" Le sonrió "Vamos, Faye" Dijo subiéndose a la Sword Fish

"Esta bien" Accedió ella y ambos partieron

"Faye, es mejor que vayas a la Bebop" Le dijo Max a través del radio "Planeen algo"

"¿Y tu?"

"Veré si consigo mas información, con los que nos dijo la vieja no nos alcanza" Le comento

"Bueno, pero trata de volver a tiempo" Le aconsejó de malhumor antes de cortar comunicación y fijar rumbo a la Bebop.

0

La nave del difunto Spike aterrizo en unos de los tanto suburbios de Marte. Donde la gente que vivía ahí... observar ese panorama era algo sumamente deprimente, era recordar cosas del pasado... Bajo de su nave y ojeo el papel que Anna le había entregado. "Debe ser acá" Confirmo al ver la dirección en el viejo edificio, mas parecido a un gran galpón. Entro al edificio, dos niños vestidos con harapos jugaban con un balón de tela cosida. Subió las escaleras, donde cada dos por tres se cruzaba con algún 'animalito peludo' y al fin llego al tercer piso. Camino a lo largo del corredor hasta llegar a la ultima puerta, con un suave golpe, llamo... aunque del otro lado no hubo señales de vida. "Carol, abre, se que estas ahí" Max continuo golpeando, aunque no recibió respuesta "¡¡Cristina, abre la puerta maldición!"... La puerta se abrió de par en par, una muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos verdosos lo miro sorprendida, pasmada se llevo las manos a la boca

"¡Eres tu, no lo puedo creer, después de tanto tiempo" Dijo ella emocionada, sin poder creer lo que tenia ante si

"Sí, soy yo" Él le sonrió con cariño. Cristina lo abrazo llorando de felicidad y agradeciendo de que su amigo estuviese allí, sobre todo en ese momento

"Ya, todo esta bien. Se que las cosas se pusieron un poco feas, pero yo te ayudare" Le calmo él, mientras le acariciaba el cabello

"Gracias" Se seco las lagrimas con la manga de su remera "Entra, es mejor si hablamos dentro". Max asintió, Cristina miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta, para verificar de que nadie lo había seguido y luego entro detrás de Max. Mientras Foxs investigaba la pequeña habitación, Cristina se dedico a hacer el café. "¿Cómo has estado?" Le pregunto ella desde la cocina

Max se sentó con estrépito en un raido sillón y le contesto con una sonrisa "He vuelto a mi trabajo y eso me hace feliz, nunca pensé que extrañaría esa vida" Clavo sus ojos en el descolorido piso y sus labios que otrora formaban una sonrisa, se convirtieron en una línea recta "Pero..."

"Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas. Te entiendo mas de lo que crees"

"Ja ja" Rió con amargura " Ahora sientes lastima por mi..., Bueno, vayamos al tema que nos compete"

"Esta bien" Cristina coloco una taza llena de café en la mesita ratona, frente a Max "¿Azúcar?" Le pregunto

"Sí. Los Trade te persiguen y necesito saber por que" Le pregunto él

"Sí, se enteraron de todo. Es que los Trade son una cubierta, ¿sabes?. Los Dragones Rojos no se han disuelto, la cabeza de la organización quiere a alguien muerto, un tema pendiente del antiguo jefe"

"Vicious... " Dijo en un suspiro

"Sí, él mismo. No pude descubrir quien esta a cargo de los Red Dragons ahora, sus perritos falderos de los Trade me descubrieron e intentaron matarme" Se toco el brazo vendado, aun le dolía "Pero escape. No se que hacer, es que no soy la única que corre peligro, ellos traman algo mucho mas grande que esto"

"Tu quédate tranquila, yo no te entregare" Le aseguro él

"Tu no..."

"Basta... Bueno, nos vamos" Max se levanto y le tendió una mano

"¿¡Que?"

"Tengo un plan. Vamos a contar tu historia, aunque con un par de variantes". Ella lo miro sorprendida y luego sonrió, él era así, no se sabia como, pero siempre encontraba la solución a los problemas de todos... menos para los que para los propios

"Esta bien, vamos" Accedió ella y ambos partieron hacia la Bebop.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: "Una mujer, Parte dos"

En la Bebop, todos se encontraban tratando de seguirle el ritmo a Faye, que estaba mas exaltada que nunca.

"Pero Faye, no tenemos su ubicación" Protesto Jet, había estado todo una hora explicándole a Faye, que si datos no se podría ubicar a Carol

"Ella puede" Faye señalo a la pelirroja "¿Verdad, Ed?" Le apremio

"Emm... en realidad será un poco difícil, lo que tenemos no es suficiente... será difícil hasta para mi" Dijo lo ultimo en voz baja

"Sí, será difícil, pero..." Faye no pudo concluir la oración, Jet cansado la interrumpió

"Faye¿Qué demonios te sucede? Necesitamos el dinero... pero tampoco es para ponerse así"

"Ajap" Concordó Ed

"¡Ah, Max. Al fin llegaste, espero que traigas algo de información contigo" Dijo alegre y aliviado Jet, al ver a su salvador en la arcada del 'living'

"Max..." comenzó a decir Faye, pero se freno en seco al ver la persona que estaba detrás de él... Carol, el calco de esa mujer que hasta en la muerte la perseguía

"Max, pero si ella es... parece que no te andas con chiquitas, la has capturado tu solo" Le dijo Jet entre, admirado y sorprendido

"Yo puedo explicarles todo. Ella es Cristina y es mi amiga" Les dijo Max a todos

"No puede ser..." susurro Faye mirando a Max "No puede ser" Se sintió traicionada, pero no solo por el hecho de que él le había mentido, por algo mas que no descifraba... algo que negaba. Fue demasiado para ella, se levanto de un brinco del sillón donde se encontraba e intento salir corriendo, pero Jet la tomo del brazo, tratando de retenerla

"¡Faye!" Le grito para que entre en razones

"¡Suéltame!" Le grito. Jet pasmado al verla así, la soltó enseguida y ella marcho a su cuarto

"Espero que se le pase" Dijo por lo bajo, a modo de disculpa

"Faye..." Susurro Max, apenado

"Bueno, ahora me puedes contar que es lo que pasa aquí" Pregunto Jet, echándole una mirada significativa a Cristina

"Siéntate, Cris, yo les contare todo"

"Bu...bueno" Dijo ella, dudosa

"La conozco desde que era una niña y me ha ayudado bastante cuando lo necesite...así que simplemente le estoy devolviendo el favor que me hizo" Explico, sin mas

"Eso no es suficiente" Dijo Jet "¿Por qué la persiguen?"

"Yo... Yo estaba investigando a los Trade, estaba ayudando..." Cristina trataba de expresarse, pero la apariencia de Jet la intimidaba un poco

"Ella trabaja para una empresa que quiere derrocar a los Dragones Rojos" Mintió Max "Pero la descubrieron, sabia demasiado e intentaron matarla"

"Pero no se lo suficiente para ayudarlos" Termino ella

"Aja aja" asintió con la cabeza Jet, viendo de que utilidad le seria tener a una fugitiva en su nave, teniendo en cuenta de que el velaba por la seguridad del grupo y si la atrapaban a ella, caerían todos

"Pero con lo que ella sabe, algo sacaremos" Se apresuro a decir Max "Bueno, ahora que te parece si comemos algo, luego tendrán tiempo para conocerse... ¿Jet?"

"Sí" Concedió este. Luego de comer…en un absoluto y tenso silencio, Max no pudo aguantarse y pregunto a Jet

"Estas seguro de que... de que Faye estará bien"

"Una de sus rabietas, aunque creo que se por que le agarro esta" Declaro Black

"¿Por?"

"Creo que sin querer, te confunde con Spike..., la comprendo, créeme. Es que algunas veces...ah, olvídalo, parezco un abuelito"

"Algunas veces me parezco a él" Termino la oración Max, Cristina vio como Max convertía su mano en un puño y la apretaba... ¿Con impotencia?

"Es cierto..." Dijo Ed, ahora lo miraba mas de cerca "Te le pareces...es que a él tampoco le agradaban los perros ni los niños...aunque a ti si te agradan las mujeres..." Lo miro con perspicacia y Max se pregunto¿cuándo es que había crecido tanto esa niña?

"Creo que es hora que te vayas a dormir, niña" Le dijo Max, sintiéndose un poco incomodo por el atento estudio de la pelirroja "Y quizás deberías ponerte algo encima" Agrego en voz baja para no ser escuchado, ya que Ed iba camino a superar a Faye en cuestiones físicas y la chica aun andaba con esas remeritas sueltas y esos shorts cortos

"Si, vete a la cama, mañana va a ser un día largo" Le aconsejó Jet, mientras abría grande la boca para dejar escapar un bostezo

"¡Hasta mañana!" Saludo con un gran ademán la pelirroja y se marcho corriendo al mejor estilo Arale, con Ein tratando de morderle los talones

"Yo creo que también me iré a acostar, me podrían indicar donde..." Dijo Cristina, incomoda por toda la situación… sobre todo por lo que había sucedido con Faye

"Perdona¡Que cabeza la mía, me he olvidado" Exclamo Jet arrepentido, aunque en realidad el que debería sentirse culpable por la falta de atención prestada a la rubia, era Max

"No, esta bien, bastantes cosas deben tener en la mente como para preocuparse por mi" Dijo sincera la chica

"Creo que seria correcto que duerma en tu habitación" Le dijo Jet a Max, el cual enarco una ceja

"Ya se que recién te has instalado allí…" Dijo a punto de reír, ya que lograr que Faye dejara a Max dormir en la habitación que había sido de Spike, había sido la odisea y el apocalipsis juntos… pero había cedido, como no ceder cuando le había prometido pagarle la comida durante tres meses…

"Esta bien…" Dijo medio rezongando "Pero solo lo hago por que es mi amiga… y la verdad le debo demasiado"

"Gracias a los dos" Agradeció la muchacha y luego de que Jet le indicara donde quedaba la habitación, se marcho hacia allí luego de despedirse

"Malcriaste mucho a Faye" Fue el primer comentario que Max dijo al quedar a solas con Jet

"Tampoco para tanto…" Comenzó a defenderse este

"El echo de que 'él' se allá muerto no le da derecho de culpar y tratar mal a todo el mundo…" Max no pudo seguir con su discurso de 'Como amaestrar a Faye' por que Jet lo detuvo en seco

"Basta, yo simplemente hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance para que ella, por lo menos, volviese a ser la mitad de lo que era…antes de que ese estupido de Spike, en un acto sumamente egoísta nos dejara a todos" Dijo en un arrebato de furia, furia contenida

"¿Tu…tu acaso…estas enojado con un muerto?" Balbuceo medio confundido Max. Estaba bastante sorprendido por el arranque de Jet, al cual siempre veía calmo…, pero al parecer aun le costaba la muerte de su amigo

"¿Qué si estoy enojado?" Pregunto en un susurro con la potencia de un grito "Estoy furioso, por que él me dejo solo con todo esto…si en su momento lo entendí o, creí entenderlo. Pero fue un acto egoísta, por que no pensó en nosotros. ¿Hacia falta que se muera?" Pregunto

"Ehh…" Estaba pasmado, no pudo creer, nunca se imagino que el tomaría ese tema así

"Faye estaba destrozada y aun lo sigue…me gustaría que estuviese vivo para poder aporrearle como a un niño" Expreso con fervor

"Ehh¡Bueno, yo me voy a dormir¿eh!" Dijo levantándose Max

"Perdón, tu no tienes la culpa, la culpa la tiene ese reverendo estupido…, creo que yo me voy a dormir también" Jet se disculpo una vez mas y se fue a su habitación, dejando solo a Max en la sala.

Ooooooooooo

Faye daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, maldito Max y todos los sucios hombres del universo.

-Goarrrrrrrr- El ruido retumbo en la pequeña habitación de Valentín, esta hundió la cabeza en la almohada, quizás si no le prestaba atención el hambre que sentía desaparecería y su estomago dejaría de gruñir…

-¡GROARRR!- Evidentemente, sea no era la solución "Maldita sea, hacerme la rebelde salteándome la cena, no es una buena idea" Gruño, imitando a su pobre estomago. Se levantó en silencio y rogó que todos en la bebop estuviesen teniendo dulces sueños…menos ese asqueroso y repúgnate hijo de su madre de Max. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, la cual chirrió más que nunca¡maldita puerta automática! maldijo Faye para sus adentros. Camino a lo largo del corredor, con sus pies descalzos…muy mala idea, el piso estaba congelado, ya que por las noches la calefacción de la nave permanecía apagada. Por fin, con un suspiro de alegría llego a la meta deseada: La Cocina, los dominios de Jet Black. Como una loca comenzó a revolver todo, en busca de algo comestible. Saqueo la heladera con voracidad y justo cuando estaba a la mitad de una pata de pollo, sintió un movimiento atrás suyo…el gato atrapa al ratón, pésima suerte

"Yo…solo quería un poco de agua" Balbuceo Cris asustada, se encontraba en el vano de la puerta. Como no asustarse, cuando tenias una loca con una pata de pollo sostenida con la boca cual perro y con una mirada asesina, una loca alias 'Faye'

"Eras tu" Dijo por lo bajo, con tranquilidad siguió mascando, sin prestarle la menor atención a la rubia

"Permiso" Dijo ella y trato de pasar para servirse un poco de agua, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar, por que sabia exactamente lo que sentía Faye acerca de ella y no era nada agradable

"Terminaste" Le dijo de mal modo

"¿Cris, encontraste la cocina…?" Las palabras fueron muriendo en la boca de Max al llegar a la cocina y no solo encontrarse a Cris, sino a una malhumorada Faye

"Hum" Fue lo único que salio de la boca de Valentine, aunque ni siquiera salio de su boca, si no que fue mas bien, un gruñido…y fue ahí cuando se percato de algo: Max estaba solo en calzones, con el torso desnudo… ¡Y sin las gafas!...aunque era exactamente lo mismo, por que ese pelo enmarañados y largo le cubría prácticamente toda la cara. Pero lo que sorprendió a Faye no fue eso, si no el hecho de que Cris estuviese usando unas de las camisas de Max… ¡CON NADA DEBAJO!... "Me voy, los dejo. Pero recuerden que esto no es un albergue transitorio…ni un prostíbulo" dijo mirando a Cristina y se marcho. Max la observo boquiabierto¿tan enojada se encontraba?

"Dios, que carácter…creo que malinterpreto las cosas" Dijo Cris, sintiéndose insultada "Pero la comprendo, ella esta enamorada de ti"

"Ya lo sé" Suspiro Max, apoyando la cabeza en el marco de la puerta. Que mala suerte la de él: Primero le tocaba recibir la rabieta de Faye y era evidente que el único culpable era él; Lugo debía ceder su habitación y dormir en el 'living', en ese incomodo y desforme sillón; además de prestarle a Cris su camisa para que la use de pijama…y después de todo ese sacrificio, debía de aguantarse que esa mujer tratara de cualquiera a Cris y le hiciera una escena de celos "Voy a hablar con ella" dijo decidido, pero antes se pondría sus gafas…es que se sentía como desnudo sin ellas.

Faye se tiro en la cama…aun sentía hambre, pero de venganza. Pro que Jet había dejado entrar a ese libertino en la nave, acaso no se daba cuenta de que era un mal ejemplo para Ed (NdA: miren quien habla!) y esa trotacalles que andaba desnuda por toda la casa, exhibiendo su cuerpo semi vestido (NdA¡Miren quien habla!)

"Faye, abre la puerta" Pidió Max del otro lado

"Púdrete" Le respondió esta

"No te enojes, solo quiero hablar contigo. Vamos, abre la puerta" Comenzaba a impacientarse "¿Acoso te has puesto celosa?" La puerta se abrió de golpe…bueno, no tan de golpe, ya que era una puerta automática.

"¿Celosa, yo, por favor, no me hagas reír" dijo sarcástica, mientras que de reojo observaba el torso desnudo de Max, llamándole la atención una cicatriz en unos de sus costados

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Pregunto él, perspicaz

"Pero…que me puede llegar a llamar la atención, escuálido" Le dijo, aunque bien sabia que eso era una mentira…no era escuálido. Levanto los ojos para enfrentarlo "Otra vez con esas gafas ridículas" Se mofo ella

"¿Te parecen ridículas?" Pregunto acercando su rostro al de ella

"Te conviene que te alejes" Le previno, aunque no intento alejarse

"¿Estas segura, gitana?" Le pregunto con voz baja y suave, una sonrisa le curvaba los labios

"…" Faye busco algo en su cabeza que la hiciera reaccionar, antes de que él lograra su cometido… y la imagen de el clon de Julia le vino a la mente "¿Por qué no te vuelves con tu amante?"

"Perdón" Max se puso rígido y todo aire sensual se evaporo…Faye se arrepintió, paro ya no podría echarse para atrás "¿Acaso te molesta, el echo de que yo pueda estar con una mujer mas joven y hermosa que tu?" Le respondió, sintiéndose acicateado

Faye abrió los ojos, ese insulto la lastimaba mas que otros y eso que le habían dicho cosas insultantes en su vida "No, no me molesta el echo de que te ajustes con tu ramera" Le respondió, furiosa. Max la tomo del ante brazo y la acerco a él, Faye apoyo una mano en el pecho de él, para no estrellarse contra él

"Si estas enojada conmigo, no te la agarres con ella. Solo nos esta ayudando, así que te recomiendo que la trates bien. Es la única manera que tenemos de descubrir a la cabeza de los Red Dragons" Aliviano el apretón "Te recomiendo que la trates muy bien"

"¿O si no, que?" Faye no supo si reír o llorar

"No me provoques" La soltó "Alguien debería enseñarte modales"

"Tu no eres quien para tratarme así"

"Y tu, puedes tratarme a tu antojo. Te aclaro algo: yo me acuesto con quien se me da la regalada gana y tu no puedes recriminarme nada" Al segundo de haberlo dicho, Max se arrepintió

"…Entiende esto bien, nunca suplantaras a Spike. Cuando hayamos terminado esto…" Faye se atraganto con un sollozo, que trato de disimular con una tos

"Faye…" Max trato de acercársele

"Muérete" Le dijo y cerro la puerta. Max se quedo ante esta, mirándola sin mirar y preguntándose, hasta cuando debería seguir con todo esta pantomima.

**Nota de la Autora: A todos aquellos que leen este dic, primero y principal¡¡¡Gracias! La verdad no le tenía fe, lo escribí hace bastante tiempo y tuve que hacerle varios arreglos…como el intermedio de la historia, que es el cual estoy escribiendo ahora. Me di cuanta de que 4 capítulos eran pocos para este anime, que en su momento supo volarme la cabeza, así que hay Blue Rain para un rato más. Espero que dejen sus reviews, sean buenitas/os conmigo nn .Saludos. Core**

**A juna chan, gracias por la critica, no te pude contestar personalmente por que no tenias el reply, espero que te haya gustado este cap.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: "Hoy Te Vi En Los Sueños"

"Faye, vamos, no seas caprichosa" La dulce y profunda voz resonó a su alrededor

"_Vinnie, ya, que no quiero dar vueltas por el parque" Se le acerco contoneándose y le tomo un brazo, rodeándoselo con sus finos brazos. Un par de ojos chocolate la miraron con ternura "Tu ganas" Concedió ella y salió corriendo, medio danzando haciendo revolotear la falda de su vestido a su alrededor... sintiéndose mas feliz que nunca..._

"¿Vinnie...?" Faye abrió los ojos con lentitud, sintiéndose confundida... quien era el hombre de sus sueño, solo había podido distinguir sus ojos. "Sueños del pasado... hasta cuando van a seguir" De una patada tiro el cobertor al piso... no había dormido mucho, aun estaba enojada... muy enojada con ese estúpido engreído... "ufff" Resoplo indignada. Aun era temprano, todos dormitan en la nave...así que se escaparía hacia un lugar que, por cierto la ponía de muy buen humor...

"Le apuesto 100 urones al Putsie" Le dijo Faye al hombre que recogía las apuestas... obviamente habia llegado a toda velocidad a la pista donde corrían los galgos... y perros de razas, estem... desconocidas

El hombre de bigotitos la miro a través del espejo, con expresión aburrida "La apuesta inicial es de 200 urones..." Le dijo con voz monótona

"Demonios" susurro por lo bajo y miro matándolo con la mirada, y no dejo de hacerlo mientras buscaba frenética por todos los bolsillos de su peculiar atuendo, alguna evidencia de dinero... aunque el recuento final solo dio cien hurones con tres míseras monedas... "Vamos, que te cuesta" Le dijo en tono sensual... el hombre comenzó a retorcerse el bigotito en señal de fastidio, es que Faye estaba tan ocupada tratando de apostar, que no se había dado cuanta que... el hombre era 'rarito' "¡Maldición, pero que le cuesta!"Estaba a punto de romper toda la garita diminuta con sus puños (El humor se le habia ido volando) y justo cuando levantaba la mano en ademán de violento golpe, escucho una voz detrás de ella. Con un encogimiento de hombros, volteo la cabeza con lentitud... y si, no había sido su imaginación, esas gafas y pelo desordenado pertenecían a Max y casi agazapada detrás de él, estaba Cristina.

"¿No te alcanza?" Le pregunto él con voz solicita

"¿De ti?... no, gracias" Le contesto mirándolo de arriba abajo, todavía no se había olvidado de lo que había pasado. Se dio vuelta para insistirle al hombrecito, el cual la paciencia se le estaba acabando y en cualquier momento comenzaría a gritar como 'una histérica'

"No seas tan terca" Le dijo en tono cariñoso, mientras le arrebataba de las manos el dinero "Tome, los doscientos apuéstenlos a... ¿Putsie?" Agrando los ojos, aunque no se le vieran debido a las gafas

"¿Tienes algún problema?" Le pregunto con mala cara... aunque no rechazo el dinero

"Aquí tiene el recibo" El hombrecito le entrego el papel, el cual Faye agarro al vuelo y salio disparada a las gradas

"Desagradecida" Murmuro Max por lo bajo

"¿Qué le has dicho ayer?, esta mas enojada que de costumbre... y con mas ganas de matarme" Le pregunto Cris, mientras se dirigían hacia donde estaba Faye

"... Nada" Le dijo tratando de parecer indiferente. El hecho fue, que el maltrecho can al que Faye apostó... perdió, como era de esperarse. Airada, Valentine tomo la delantera, dejando a Cris y Fox detrás, no podía creer la testarudez del tipo ese, la noche pasada le había dicho de todo y ahora se presentaba bondadoso "El muy imbecil..." Susurro, haciendo muecas raras con la cara, dos personas que estaban paradas esperando su dinero la miraron pasar, ya que también se iba llevando puestos varios cestos de basura que se le topaban en el camino "Quien demonios se cree que es..." Siguió mascullando, mientras se mordía los labios con rabia y no se dio cuenta de que sus dos compañeros (no deseados) se quedaron parados a unos cuantos metros detrás de ella

"¿Qué pasa, Cris?" Pregunto Max a esta cuando se escondió detrás de él

"Por lo general, suelo ser muy valiente y mandada..."

"Sí, eso lo se y por experiencia" Le dijo Max, aunque no entendió que tenia eso que ver

"Pero en este momento no estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme a que me maten, no solo a mi, sino a ti y a la refunfuñona"

"Crissy, sigo sin entender que es lo que quieres decir..." Meneo la cabeza tratando de entender ese discurso

"Mira allí adelante" Le indico ella y así lo hizo él. En la acera, a pasos de la entrada, se encontraban dos hombres de negro, llevaban ambos gafas negras y a un costado del fino traje (del lado del corazón) llevaban un pequeño pin...emblema de los Trade

"No puedo creer que justo los encontremos acá, debemos salir por otro lado" Miro hacia delante en busca de una cabeza oscura. Max llamaba a Faye, con cada 'chist' que pronunciaba su cara obtenía un color mas rojo, ya que hacia fuerza para que el chistido sonara fuerte y que no lo escuchara todo el mundo

Faye oyó a alguien llamando, pero no le dio importancia, por que aparte de estar enfurecida que con el troglodita aquel, estaba preocupada… por que el dinero que había apostada, se lo había 'tomado prestado' a Jet y como había estado segura de que ganaría algo…al escuchar un 'Faye' a sus espaldas, decidió voltearse, con el entrecejo fruncido, que al parecer, se le habían quedado agarrotada las cejas, así que lucirá esa expresión todo el santo día

"¿Qué… demonios… quieres?" Le grito con esa expresión de 'Muerete imbecil' que adornaba su rostro

"Hace horas que te estoy llamando, estas perdiendo la audición" Le dijo medio molesto, mirándola desde arriba. Cristina aun estaba escondida detrás de él, agazapaba como un gato

"¿Eras tu él que chistaba?...¡¡¡A mi, como si fuera un perro!!!" Grito. La gente que pasaba por ahí, se detenía, súbitamente interesados por el intercambio de 'palabras'

"Shh, no grites, se darán cuenta" Max le tapo la boca con la mano "Esto es importante, así que Esch… ¡¡AYYY!, demo…" Grito con dolor al sentir los pequeños dientes de Faye hundirse en la palma de su mano

"Que importante, ni que ocho cuartos" Bufo y lo miro, odiaba esas gafas ridículas, que no le dejaban ver la expresión de sus ojos. Desvió los suyos hacia un costado, ya que sintió los de él sobre ella y sin querer se choco con los ojos de Cris. "¡¡Ahora se esconde!!" descargo su ira contra la rubia. La gente murmuraba, pero se ve que no muy bajo, por que hasta los oídos de Max llego el sutil comentario de un hombre de gafas verdes :'_Que idiota, traer a la amante cuando sabe que viene la esposa',_ mientras que la mujer que estaba a su lado le contestaba: '_Es un maldito desgraciado, yo misma ,lo ataría de las…'_

"Dios…" Murmuro Cris por lo bajo

"Te calmas" Le ordeno Max, mas que pedirle y en un susurro añadió "Los Trade están aquí" '_Y nos mataran si ven a Cris' _completo mentalmente Faye. "Vamos" Faye siguió sin chistar a Max y de fondo se siguió escuchando un '_Ese tipo es un genio, se va con las dos'_

La mente de Faye iba a mil por hora, hasta que se detuvo en una idea, la cual abarco todo pensamiento "Un momento"

"Faye, vamos, estamos en desventaja…" Le dijo serio Foz

Faye lo miro extrañadamente "Spike nunca se hubiese acobardado" Soltó, dejando momentáneamente mudo a Max "Tenemos que subirnos a ese coche"

"¡Estas loca!"Exclamo Max, mientras la tomaba por los hombros "¡No, me escuchas!" Le dijo en un tono que no aceptaba un 'no' por respuesta

"no me toques" Le dijo con frialdad "Tu nunca entiendes nada, ¿verdad?" Pregunto, los brazos de Max colgaban al costado de su cuerpo ahora, conteniéndose por no zarandear a Faye otra vez y agradeciendo de estar en la parte menos transitada del lugar, por que ninguno de los dos susurraba ya

"Que es lo que debo entender, Faye" Le pregunto, como si hablase con un niño que trataba de explicar por que no había echo sus deberes

"Debo saber quien esta a la cabeza de la Red Dragon, debo acabar con esto, debo vengar a Spike" Lo miro con decisión "Debo hacerlo y no solo para sentirme bien, para sentirme realizada… si no, para que no maten a los únicos que me quedan" Dijo, refiriéndose a Jet y Ed

"Voy contigo" Dijo de repente Cris, haciendo que Max se diese vuelta bruscamente hacia ella

"Sabia que tenias asuntos pendientes con ellos" Faye la miro con cierto orgullo, admirando la valentía de la rubia, que aunque era perseguida se lanzaba igual a la aventura… en busca de justicia

"No, no y no….no pueden hacer esto, están locas…bueno, iremos" Dijo al fin, con resignación

"No, tu te quedas aquí" Le señalo Faye

"Sí, no sirves" Concordó Cris, que con solo mirar a Faye, comprendió lo que harían

"No irán solas" Sentencio

"A menos que no tengas un par de estos" Faye se señalo los pechos "Y uno de estos" Se dio una palmeada en el trasero "Será mejor que te quedes" Concluyo

"Sabes de lo que son capaces esos tipos, tienes una remota idea…" Trataba de razonar con ella, un raro pánico se estaba extendiendo por su cuerpo al comprender lo que Faye llevaría a cabo en pocos minutos

"Espera" Cris apoyo una mano en el antebrazo de Max "Yo también necesito saber". Max se dedico un momento para mirar a las dos mujeres que tenia enfrente… suspiro. Busco en uno de los bolsillos de su sobretodo y saco una pequeña hebilla amarilla para cabello "Ten" La puso en la mano de Faye

"¿Es un regalo de despedida?, tranquilo, que volveré" Le palmeo el hombro

"Es un rastreador" Le dijo Max entre dientes, y '¡¡Mas te vale que vuelvas!!'. Le grito mentalmente "Si tardan las iré a buscar"

"Gracias" Cris le sonrió, esa faceta protectora era nueva en Max… y bastante acentuada

"See… gracias" Faye hizo una mueca, mientras se colocaba la hebilla en el cabello "Vamos". Cristina asintió y acomodándose las gafas redondas siguió a Faye

"Faye" Max extendió su brazo cuan largo era y tomo a Faye por el brazo "Ten cuidado" Le pidió con una expresión que a la mujer nunca le había visto y aunque sonase extraño, le resultaba confortante

"No te preocupes" Le sonrió y se dio media vuelta, esta vez decidida mas que nunca

"No puedo evitarlo" Murmuro mientras las veía perderse entre la gente

"Allá vamos" Suspiro con decisión, mientras se desabotonaba el tercer botón de su camisa "Contonéate lo mas que puedas y sígueme la corriente, ¿Ok?" Le pidió a Cris

"Ok" Le contesto esta, guiñándole un ojo a través de las gafas verdes. Faye camino con su característico andar sensual hacia uno de los hombres de los Trade. Al cual, enseguida se le fueron los ojos hacia ese triangulo de piel que dejaba al descubierto la camisa

"Guapo, ¿tienes fuego?" Ronroneo. Mientras se apoyaba de espaldas en el automóvil, arqueando la espalda, para que sus pechos estiraran la camisa…. Y la provocación surtió efecto, por que el hombre se había quitado las gafas para ver mejor y como un autómata le acercaba el encendedor. Desde otro extremo del lugar, Max, estaba oculto detrás de la pared de las gradas. Apretaba con tanta fuerza, que los nudillos ya estaban blancos, mataría a Faye en cuanto volviese.

"Sss, ah" Cris, con un gemido se agacho tomándose el tobillo, el otro guardia se acerco y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran a la parte trasera de la mujer, ya que el pantalón de jean se tensaba en esa parte

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto este

"Ummm…Duele" Volvió a gemir, pero esta vez en un tono mas provocativo y observó con satisfacción como el hombre contenía la respiración.

Max observaba todo, sintiéndose un completo idiota e inútil. Vio como las dos subían al automóvil y este se alejaba. Impaciente, decidió no esperar más y salio disparado hacia la Swordfish, prendió el radio y allí apareció la lucecita roja que indicaba por donde iban.

"Comenzó el show" La Swordfish comenzó a tomar altura poco a poco y siguió el punto rojo a distancia

-------

Faye revoleo los ojos "Yo no te obligue" Le recordó a Cris

"Faye Valentine, caza recompensa… ¿profesional?, esta en duda…"

"Ey"

"…y Carol Ann, la espía" Dijo el hombre que había ofrecido fuego a Faye "Pensaron que burlaría así de fácil la vigilancia de los Trade"

"vamos como puedes pensar que somos peligrosas" Faye sonrió con inocencia

"Sí, lo son" El hombre no sonrió

"Rayos" Mascullo Cris, arrepentida de haberle hecho caso a Faye y no seguir el consejo de Max

"El jefe encontrara interesante su valiente acto"

"Al fin lo conoceremos, ustedes no son mas que los perros falderos de la Red Dragon, ¿Verdad?" La sonrisa de Faye se ensancho al ver la cara de asombro del hombre "contesta" le urgió

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, siempre tan entrometida, Faye" Se escucho una voz que provenía de las sombras proyectas por las oscuras paredes del galpón en donde se encontraban. Faye estaba asustada, creyó reconocer esa voz, pero era algo imposible, era imposible que fuese él…

"Creo que esta vez…" Pronunciaba a la vez que el rostro blanco al cual pertenecía la voz, que salía de la oscuridad, un par de ojos claros se posaron en Faye "…no podré dejarte solamente atada" La alta figura del individuo apareció, su largo cabello negro estaba recogido en un pulcra cola a la nuca y una sonrisa extraña adornaba sus labios. Faye sintió un vació en la boca del estomago, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían "¿Tanto tiempo, no?" La amabilidad se dejo traslucir a través de sus ojos

No cabía duda, era él…

"Grencia…" La voz de Faye retumbo en el vacío galpón y se quedo impávida viendo a ese hombre… que, supuestamente había muerto cuatro años atrás.


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdonnnnnn por la demoraaaaa!!!!...no lo hago a proposito UU'...las/los dejos con el cap 7, que lo disfruten.**

**Core**

Capitulo 7: "Uno de Mis Giros"

Los nervios lo amenazaban con comérselo vivo, un paquete de cigarrillos (vació) yacía en el piso de la nave. "¡Maldición, me quede sin cigarrillos!" Mascullo, mientras que con impaciencia revolvía todos los compartimientos de la nave, buscando un mísero cigarrillo. Hacia una hora que estaban dentro de ese galpón y no había señales de…nada. Harto de esperar, cargo su pistola y bajo de la swordfish. Se dirigió con sigilo a la parte trasera del galpón, subió al contenedor de basura y con el codo rompió la ventana. Todo estaba resultando tan fácil…y bien se sabe que cuando las cosas resultan fácil, algo malo esta por pasar. ¿Dónde estaban los guardias?, por que ese era un almacén de contrabando, de eso estaba seguro. Pero al entrar se percato de que estaba vació, un montón de cajas amontonadas servían de hogar a varias alimañas. Saco una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y examino el lugar. Para su exasperación, no encontró nada en ninguno de los dos pisos del lugar y eso era lo raro, por que el radar indicaba que estaban ahí, debió de haber alguna puerta trampa por algún lado… de pura casualidad, se topo con la hebilla que le había dado a Faye (NdA: Que buena vista, eh?), al verla tirada al borde de la escalera, sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba…no, esto no podía estar ocurriéndole otra vez, si a Faye le pasaba algo… decidió no pensar en eso, debía de hallar una solución. Corrió hacia la swordfish, sintiendo una rabia hacia si mismo, la culpa era de él, que la había dejado ir, la había dejado cometer esa locura. Se trepo a su nave y se sentó, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos, su largo cabello, que se había soltado en la frenética corrida, tapaba su rostro. Respiro hondo y una vez calmado, se asombro de la magnitud que había tomado su preocupación, del ataque de pánico que lo había azotado y del cual aun quedaban residuos. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así de impotente, como se sentía en ese momento. Prendió el radio y conecto con la bebop.

"Jet¿estas ahí?" Llamo Max. La cabeza colorada de Ed apareció en la pantalla, con un chupetín en la boca

"¿Qué… pasa?" Le pregunto mientras movía el dulce de un lado a otro de su boca

"Necesito hablar con Jet, Ed" Le dijo con toda la calma que pudo

"Umm…Ahí va"Con su característica elasticidad, Ed salio de pantalla haciendo varias vuelta carnero. Diez minutos después y varios nervios de Max reventados, apareció Jet

"¿Qué sucede?, Faye y tu se han peleado otra vez, deben aprender a controlarce…" Comenzó Black con su cansador discurso

"Las han secuestrado" Corto tajante Max

"¿¡Que!?" Pregunto a Max abriendo grande los ojos y el cigarro que sostenía en sus labios cayo al piso. Max le contó todo lo que había sucedido, con una rapidez asombrosa, ya que la vida de las mujeres corría peligro. "Max, por que no nos contactaste…fsss" Suspiro pasándose la mano por su calva cabeza, mientras que, mentalmente, Max se regañaba a si mismo por no haber acudido a Jet desde un principio. "No tenemos mucho de donde agarrarnos, pregunta por la zona si han visto movimientos raros. No te alarmes mucho, Faye no es ninguna niña inocente, encontrara la manera de zafarse de la situación en la que se encuentre, agallas es lo que le sobra… al igual que Cris" fue un intento de tranquilizarlo y a la vez para tranquilizarse él

oooOooo

Poco a poco fue despertando, la habían dormido y aun le dolía horrores la cabeza, sin hablar del escozor que sentía en la nuca, a causa del pinchazo de la jeringa que la había dormido. Movió la cabeza, fue un error, le latía de tal manera que en cualquier momento le explotaría, pero por lo menos ahora estaba sentada, aunque atada. Maldito Grencia, el shock de verlo vivo ya se había esfumado y una rabia incontenible crecía dentro de ella, lo que si no entendía, era el por que de su alianza con los dragones rojos, sobre todo cuando habían sido ellos lo que lo habían 'matado'. Aunque le había preguntado repetidas veces, y en varios tonos de voz, por que estaba ahí, él se le había acercado impasible, con una sonrisa amable en el rostro… y la había mandado a dormir.

"Que poco me conocen" Murmuro mientras movía sus ágiles dedos sobre la pulsera dorada que adornaba su muñeca izquierda. Un alambre del tamaño de una aguja salio de uno de los extremos de la misma. Le costo bastante engancharlo en la cerradura de las esposas… pero que ingenuos, ella se conocía las mil y una formas de zafarse de 'ataduras varias', sea cual fuese la circunstancia. Un _Clik_ le indico que lo había abierto, con una mano libre fue mucho más fácil sacarse la otra esposa. Saco una navaja de su bota derecha y corto la gruesa soga que le mantenía atados los pies, tarea que le demoro bastante, a esa navaja le faltaba filo…hacia tiempo que no se encontraba en situaciones como esa, cosa sorprendente. Se puso de pie y fue tanteando en la oscuridad con las manos, su pie choco con algo y un gemido de dolor se escucho por lo bajo. Se agacho, solo para confirmar que, lo que había pateado con su puntiaguda bota azul, era la cabeza de Cristina. "Perdón…" La disculpa no sonó muy convincente que digamos, pero bueno.

"¡Dios!, sé que me odias, pero no es momento de que me saques un ojo con esa maldita bota" Siseo la rubia "Mis anteojos están dentro de la campera, sacalos"

"Apenas puedo verte y quieres que saque tus anteojos" Protesto

"Ay, por dios, solo sacalos, que una de las patitas es una mini linterna" Explico con fastidio. Faye busco las gafas y, en efecto comprobó que lo que Cris había dicho, era cierto. Desato a Cris, muy a su pesar y ambas se quedaron sentadas unos minutos analizando la situación

"Es evidente que ya no estamos en el galpón" La rubia saco a relucir

"Es evidente" Bufo la otra "Debemos salir de aquí y no me importa la forma" Faye se levanto y por lo que pudo observar, al parecer estaban en una oficina sin uso. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas, sin ningún medio de comunicación, pero por debajo de la puerta entraba un halo de luz

"Ese tipo… ¿es conocido tuyo?" Pregunto con curiosidad Cris mientras seguía a la otra

"… Un conocido" Repitió "Que al parecer traiciono a sus propias convicciones" Murmuro "Tendremos que valernos por nosotros mismas, dudo que el inútil de tu amigo nos ayude"

"¡¡No hales así de él!!" Grito la rubia, súbitamente enfadada

"Perdón, no quise manchar la reputación de tu amante" Dijo sarcástica, es que ella para las disculpas no servia

"Tu terquedad te ciega" Bufo "Quiero salir de aquí y no tengo intenciones de pelear contigo" Le dijo tajante

"Por que es evidente que tengo razón" Acicateo

"¡Si él y yo somos amantes, eso a ti no tiene por que preocuparte o molestarte, a menos que me veas como a la competencia…"

"¿Qué insinúas?" Faye para de caminar y se volteo hacia Cris apuntando la linternita hacia el rostro de esta "¿¡De que te ríes!?"

"¿Acerté, no?" Le pregunto con suficiencia

"…Abramos la puerta" Se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Apoyo la oreja contra la misma, pero no escucho nada del otro lado

"Que nos hayan dejado sin vigilancia es un insulto" Cris estaba ofendida ante el hecho de que las creyesen inofensivas

"Voy a abrir" Le susurro Faye. Metió el pequeño alambre con el cual se había librado ella. Después de unos cuantos 'CLANK' sonó el ansiado 'CLINK' "Ya esta" Anuncio Faye, que con cuidado giro el picaporte, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar un haz de luz amarilla. Con cuidado, asomo la cabeza, una silla vacía era lo único que había al lado de la puerta y un poquito mas allá, la escalera que las llevaría a la libertad

"Siento como que es una trampa" Expreso Cris mientras salían del cuarto, ambas se pusieron las espaldas contra la pared "¿Tu no crees…?"

"Shh…"Faye le tapo la boca con la mano "Alguien viene" Le advirtió y la empujo detrás de un gran armario

"_No les saques un ojo de encima_" Oyeron una voz masculina, con un tono burlón, como imitando a alguien "Como si dos mujeres pudiesen violar nuestro sistema de seguridad…" el hombre callo de repente al ver lo estupidas que sonaban sus palabras, ya que la puerta de la habitación donde estaban las prisioneras, estaba abierta "Por todos los demonios…" Susurro casi con terror y se asomo para ver dentro. Faye le hizo una seña a Cris para que se quedase donde estaba. Se saco la bota y se acerco con sigilo al guardia, elevo el brazo y descargo con toda su fuerza, el taco de la bota contra la cabeza del hombre…el cual no se murió de pura suerte

"Ah…" Se escucho antes de que cayera al piso, inconsciente

"Ven" Le hizo señas a Cris para que se acercase, mientras buscaba y encontraba, un arma en el chaleco del inconsciente guardia "De algo nos servirá" Dijo viendo si estaba cargada

"Y si no, tenemos tu súper taco aguja" Le señalo, arrancando una sonrisa arrogante en Faye. Bajar la escalera fue fácil pero, al llegar a la planta baja, se dieron cuenta que por la entrada principal no podrían salir. Estaba lleno de hombres de los Trade, las dos mujeres se miraron, agazapadas en la escalera. "Allí" Susurro muy por lo bajo Cris, mientras le señalaba con la cabeza una diminuta ventana, por la cual, a lo sumo, pasaría una persona y hasta eso se veía difícil. Gatearon a través del pasillo, que daba al hall y abrieron la ventana con cuidado. Cris paso y salto al exterior. Faye estaba atravesando la ventana, cuando unos pasos apresurados le llamaron la atención, volteo por que la curiosidad le gano: allí estaba el guardia que había dejado desmayado y la miraba sorprendido

"¡SE ESCAPAN!" Grito a viva voz y mil rostros se fijaron en ella, que con horror apresuro su huida. Un dolor agudo le relampagueo en el hombro, salto por la ventana y se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo

"¿Estas herida?" Le grito Cris, ayudándola a levantarse

"Se dieron cuenta" Le comunico, mientras se palpaba la herida, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Corrieron y corrieron por callejones desconocidos, varias veces le pisaron los talones, pero al parecer los habían perdido. Faye completamente pálida, cayo al piso "Ve a buscar ayuda" Le ordeno a Cris

"No puedo dejarte sola aquí" Le trasmitió su preocupación

"Si no buscas ayuda… moriremos las dos…¡VE!" Le grito, usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

"Esta bien, pero antes te ocultare"Accedio. Paso un brazo de ella alrededor de sus hombros y le tomo la cintura. Volvieron a entrar al callejón del cual habían salido, la sentó en el piso, apoyándola contra la pared. La cabeza de Faye se recostó contra esta y cerro los ojos, cansada, apenas los podía mantener abiertos, el cielo era apenas una mancha borrosa gris. "Vuelvo enseguida" Cris salio corriendo, aunque Faye solo oyó los pasos de ella al alejarse, los parpados se rehusaban a levantarse, le estaba costando mucho mantenerse despierta. ¿Desde cuando había empezado a hacer tanto frió?, estaba tiritando. Poco a poco se fue inclinando hacia un costado y no sintió cuando su mejilla choco contra el duro cemento, solo supo que la dulce oscuridad la había cobijado en sus brazos y ya no sentía dolor. Una voz le llamaba, esa voz… hacia tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba. Un par de ojos color café con destellos rojizos la miraron con preocupación. Ella extendió su mano y bajo la yema de sus dedos pudo sentir el calor de esa mejilla. Un dulce calor la envolvió y se sintió mas cerca de él que nunca… por lo menos muerta, podría estar con él. Con una sonrisa pronuncio su nombre y Spike desapareció y la penumbra volvió a envolverla.

"… entender a esta mujer" Una voz muy familiar penetro en su sueño

"Cuando llegue, pensé que estaba muerta" Una voz preocupada le comento a la otra, ese acento tan parecido al de los suburbios le indico de quien se trataba y se sorprendió al escuchar a Max decir que estaba preocupado por ella

"Yo la voy a matar por la locura que hizo" Gruño Jet con un dejo de alivio

"¿A quien vas a matar, viejo?" Pregunto débilmente Faye, recién dándose cuenta de que estaba recostada en el sofá. Sintió un poco limitados sus movimientos a causa de las vendas y haber pronunciado esas palabras la habían dejado sin aliento

"Te despertaste" Jet rodeo el sofá y se sentó en la mesita que estaba enfrente de este "Sí, te voy a matar, haces las mismas locuras que hacia aquel idiota" Dijo refiriéndose a Spike

"Había…que…arriesgarse" Le sonrió

"Perdiste bastante sangre, al bala entro a unos escasos centímetros del corazón y por suerte volvió a salir. Cuando Max te encontró, estabas inconsciente"

"Cris se topo con un piloto de Deo Trup y se comunico conmigo… tuviste suerte" Le gruño Max, pero mas que nada, estaba enojado con él mismo, por haberla dejado hacer lo que quisiese

"Jet…" Faye le hizo señas para que se acercase "…vi a Grencia" Le dijo cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para escuchar el débil susurro. Jet se sorprendió visiblemente, lo único que había escuchado de ese hombre era lo que Spike le había contado y por supuesto, la 'traumatica' experiencia de Faye. Ninguno de los dos vio como los labios de Max se convertían en una fina línea y las manos apretaban el respaldo del sofá

"No estaba muerto" Pregunto Black, Faye asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza "Debemos investigar…pero lo haremos de aquí" Aclaro al ver el brillo aventuresco en los ojos de Faye "Ahora descansa" Le ordeno y recibió una horrenda mueca por parte de la mujer. Black se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando solos a Foxs y Valentine

"Bueno, creo que yo también…"

"Pensé que había muerto" Dijo Faye

"…me iré" Concluyo en un murmullo Max "No seas tonta, no puedes morirte por que te han dado en el hombro" Le sonrió…aunque había estado apunto

"Lo vi a Spike y por un momento me alegre de que me hubiesen pegado un tiro"

"¡Estas loca!" Le grito. Ein que dormía placidamente a los pies de Faye, se despertó sobresaltado y salio corriendo. Faye miro al hombre que tenia delante, el cual había gritado con demasiada emoción "Nunca mas vuelvas a decir eso" Golpeo con el puño el sofá y se marcho. Faye volvió a cerrar lo ojos y se quedo dormida, pensando en el absurdo comportamiento de Max.

Un 'Tac Tac Tac' la despertó. Giro la cabeza y se encontró con una mata de pelo rojo que le daba la espalda

"Me despertaste" Le gruño a Ed

"Faye" Ed arqueo la espalda hasta que su cabeza choco contra el sofá y miro a Faye

"Ed…sabes como esta…Cris esta bien" Pregunto con rapidez, no queriendo parecer preocupada

"Umm…" Ed se coloco un dedo en la nariz, pensativa "Sí, se fue con Max

"Ah…veo que esta bien" Respondió con desagrado, lo que Faye nunca sabría, era que Cris había estado al lado suyo en todo momento "¿Qué haces?" Señalo la pantalla de la computadora de Ed

"Busco información" Volvió a su posición original "Pero algo no me deja entrar en estos archivos" Bufo molesta "¡Ayyyyy!" Grito mientras agitaba sus brazos como si fuesen dos globos desinflándose y cayó hacia un costado. Faye la miro, sin poder creer todavía que Ed tuviese diecisiete años

"Ey, Ed" Llamo, se le había ocurrido algo

"Seee…" Le contesto la otra, aun en el piso

"Se puede buscar lo que una quiere" Le señalo la pantalla

"Sí"

"¿Me dejas?" Le pregunto mientras se sentaba y un dolor, parecido a una estaca de acero incrustándosele en el hombro, la recorrió como un fuego

"Sí" Respondió esta. Ed le busco la página del buscador más certero y que solo los hackers conocían. Los dedos de Faye se deslizaron por el teclado y un '_Max Foxs_' apareció escrito en la pantalla, pulso ENTER y varios links aparecieron "Ese es de la policía" Señalo. Faye entro en la página y clickeo donde aparecía el nombre y se asombro bastante con lo que encontró.

"_Foxs, Max. Policía encubierto_…miren, era policía" Dijo sorprendida y siguió con la lectura "Esto no puede ser… '_Muerto en misión_ _encubierta en Titán, en el año 2060'_… eso fue hace catorce años atrás. Faye se quedo con la boca abierta y en toda la tarde, lo único que hizo, fue pensar y atar cabos. Para cuando el pobre de Max llego, ni se imaginaba lo que le esperaba

"¿Cómo esta la herida?" Le pregunto con una sonrisa y se dejo caer en el sillón, estaba exhausto

"Bien" Le respondió lacónica

"Faye, ya estas despierta" Cris entro en la sala, con el mismo aspecto cansado que Max

"Averiguaste mucho, _Max_" Le pregunto, dándole énfasis al nombre

"Si y no, Cris me llevo a…"

"¡Ya no finjas!" Le corto Faye, ya bastante molesta con la situación. Cris que se había puesto a navegar por la red, miro a Faye algo asustada

"¿Qué me deje de que?" Max la miro

"Que ya no finjas, ya se quien eres". Cris miro aterrorizada a Max y este, impasible, se quedo mirando a Faye. Un tenso silencio se cernió sobre la sala de la bebop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, aquí estoy otra vez, ahora si que las sorprendo, jejeje, estoy subiendo los caps casi cada 15 dias… guaauu!!hasta yo me sorprendo, jejeje. Bueno, gracias por seguir leyendo y esperar a que esta vaga (no vagabunda….todavia) suba como corresponda. Bueno, sigo escuchando Blue, de CB, esa cancion siempre me inspira…y me pone triste….que masoca.**

Capitulo 8: "La Sombra del Hombre Que Solía Ser"

_Rojo… Un dolor intenso lo recorrió_

_Blanco… Poco a poco, iba perdiendo cada uno de sus sentidos, y el dolor ya le parecía algo lejano_

_Negro… Un inmenso alivio lo recorrió y con una sonrisa, se dejo abrazar por la dulce oscuridad, que con amor le tendió los brazos, para que se refugiase en ella y toda agonía llegaría a su fin._

_Sentía y eso era lo raro… intento levantar un brazo, pero se vio imposibilitado, ya que este no le respondía. Sintió voces a su alrededor y una mano le acaricio la frente. Todo esto le resultaba bastante raro, por que el se acordaba de haber muerto… ¿Había muerto? Trato de moverse otra vez y abrió los ojos, todo se veía tan borroso_

"_No te muevas, la herida se abrirá" Le dijo una voz femenina… una voz que le resultaba bastante conocida… entonces, sí estaba en el cielo_

"_¿…Julia?" Pudo apenas pronunciar en un tono ronco, la garganta le raspaba horrores_

"_No, no soy Julia" Le contesto, al parecer estaba sonriéndole_

"_¿Dónde estoy y por qué no estoy muerto?" Le pregunto y el dolor en su garganta aumento_

"_Te recomiendo que no hables mucho… Hace diez días que estas así, pensé que no te recuperarías, ha sido un milagro" Le dijo la muchacha_

_El la miro…si esa muchacha no era Julia, debía de ser su fantasma "¿Dónde estoy?" Volvió a repetirle, esta vez en formo imperiosa _

"_En mi casa, aquí no te van a encontrar…Ten, toma un poco de agua" Ella le acerco un vaso con agua y puso el sorbete en sus labios. El apenas se podía mover y por lo que pudo observar, estaba bastante vendado. Sorbió el agua y volvió a mirarla _

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Eres insistente…" Le reprocho mientras dejaba el vaso en una mesa "¿Por qué?, umm, bueno, creo que a mi hermana no le hubiese gustado que murieras así"_

"_¿Tu hermana?" Le pregunto extrañado, que tenia que ver con la hermana de esa chica_

_Ella le sonrió "Ella me contaba muchas cosas de ti, claro, después tuvo que marcharse"_

"_Julia…" Susurro "Ella nunca me había dicho nada"_

"_Era por mi seguridad"_

"_Perdóname, no pude protegerla" Se disculpo, en su voz se denotaba un gran dolor_

"_Spike, tu no tienes la culpa" Le dijo ella con una sonrisa "Ese fue el camino que ella decidió seguir, sabia que esto podía pasar, tarde o temprano"_

"_Por mi culpa estarás en peligro" Le dijo Spike_

"_Tranquilo, yo decidí vengar a mi hermana… pero este asunto con los Dragones Rojos, data de hace bastante… por el momento, solo debes pensar en recuperarte, eso llevara bastante. Perdiste mucha sangre y esta demás decir que casi mueres" Sonrió ante el chiste, Spike no_

"_Me buscaran… se que me buscaran y todos estarán en peligro" Dijo serio. Hubiese sido mejor que él muriera, así por lo menos, garantizaba la seguridad de sus amigos, pero ahora…_

"_Deberás cambiarte el nombre y tu apariencia… y no podrás acercarte a nadie que te conozcas, ¿Lo sabes?" Le explico_

"_Sí, ya lo se" Y lo sabia tan bien, y le dolió saber que no podría acercarse a sus amigos y decirles 'He vuelto'… pero mas le dolería mantenerse alejado de ella, de esa gitana, que por su culpa, en esos momentos estaría sufriendo_

"_Tardaremos, pero lo lograremos" Le animo, mientras se levantaba "Debes comer algo, ya que estas despierto" Se dirigió hacia la cocina…y dado que el lugar era mono ambiente, quedaba a dos pasos de la cama donde estaba Spike_

"_¿Cómo me llamare, ahora?" Pregunto_

"_No se, piensalo" _

"_Te cedo el honor, ya que me salvaste la vida"_

"_Ummm…Clint Eastwood…" Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara_

"_No me pondré un nombre tan obvio y menos de una persona que murió hace como cien años" Se quejo_

"_Sí, tienes razón" Lo miro "Max Foxs"_

"_¿Max?, podría ser"_

"_Te queda bastante bien"_

"_¿Quién era?"_

"_Una gran persona, con una carácter bastante parecido al tuyo…siempre metiéndose en líos y defendiendo la verdad…" La sonrisa de la chica_

"_¿Cómo te llamas?" Le pregunto, debía saber el nombre de su salvadora_

"_Cristina, me llamo Cristina"_

**_Dos años después…_**

_Spike esperaba a Cris en la esquina del motel, les habían dicho que allí se encontraba un hombre que les podría dar información acerca de la nueva organización del momento: los TRADE… al parecer se relacionaban con los dragones, pero aun no era muy seguro. Ese lugar era espantoso, abandonado a la mano de dios… en que momento esa parte de Venus se había convertido en eso, era bastante parecido a Calisto, donde las 'mujeres' no lo eran. Una ráfaga de viento lo obligo a cobijarse mas en su sobre todo marrón y su largo cabello le molestaba bastante, no estaba acostumbrado a el y dudaba que algún día se acostumbrase… según Cristina, eso lo haría menos reconocible, sumado a esas horrendas gafas amarillas que lo había obligado a ponerse. Enfrente había un barcito, quizás si se cruzaba y tomaba algo, que peligro podía haber, Cris no se enteraría…miro hacia ambos lados para verificar que su 'custodia' no venia al asecho. Cruzo la calle y se adentro en el lugar, el vaho que ahí reinaba por un momento lo ahogo. Se acerco a la barra y se sentó en una banqueta, ese lugar era un asco…las paredes que en algún momento habían estado empapeladas, ahora se caía a pedazos y el moho se veía debajo del raído papel. Había, a lo sumo, cinco mesas distribuidas en el lugar, donde gente de dudosa reputación, bebía sin parar. Había varios sofás como escondidos en las sombras, de donde se escuchabas 'raros' sonidos. Spike decidió solo tomarse una copa de lo que sea y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible._

"_¡¡Cantinero!!" Llamo, a través del murmullo que reinaba el lugar. El hombre, que era bastante fornido, se dio vuelta y lo miro _

"_¿Sí?"_

"_¿Qué hay para tomar?" Pregunto_

"_La bebida de la casa es lo que mas se llevan, es una cerveza importada de la tierra" Le recomendó_

"_Bueno" Dijo, tan malo no podría ser_

"_Aquí tiene" Le paso el chop, rebalsando_

"_Gracias" Spike lo acerco a sus labios y le dio un sorbo…era kerosén puro, trato de reprimir la mueca de asco, ya que el cantinero lo miraba expectante "Um, rico" Mintió descaradamente. El hombre sonrió satisfecho y siguió con lo suyo. Spike se quedo allí, mirando a su alrededor, cuantas almas solitarias había en ese lugar, ¿por qué una persona cuando se sentía desdichada, terminaba en lugares así?, ni él tenia la respuesta para eso. Se toco el pecho, aun le dolía la cicatriz, había tardado siete meses en cicatrizar y otro año mas de rehabilitación, todavía no podía apuntar bien, el brazo aun le temblaba, ni hablar de hacer jeet kune do, Cris lo mataría si hacia algo así, después de todo, gracias a ella estaba ahí en ese momento. Un ruido a vidrios rotos lo hizo volver a la realidad y se volteo… todo pareció detenerse, al igual que su corazón… "¿¿Faye??" Allí estaba la mujer a la cual quería proteger…allí estaba, totalmente borracha y blandiendo una botella rota, cual filo amenazaba con cortarle el cuello a un hombre_

"_¿Bagre, a quien le dishess puta?" Faye arrastraba las palabras y sus ojos, casi sin expresión, miraban fijo al hombre_

"_Rayos" Mascullo Spike, justo ahí se la tenia que encontrar y en esas circunstancias. Debería sacarla de allí y a toda costa, antes que el tipo aquel terminara por matarla. Se acerco a ella por detrás y le hizo señas al hombre amenazado para que se quedase tranquilo. La abrazo por detrás, reteniéndola y le agarro la muñeca, apretando con fuerza hasta que soltó la botella._

"_Pero, soltamee ¿Quiien carajo te creeees que eres?"Le pregunto enfadada, en su propio mundo, no veía peligro en la situación_

"_Ya me la llevo" Dijo y no se quedo para ver si le contestaban algo. Salio de allí al frió de la calle, esas maldita cosa que se parecía a la nieve, comenzó a caer. Spike sentó a Faye sobre un tacho de basura, esta lo miro y a Spike el corazón se le cayó al piso. Esos ojos que solían estar llenos de vida, de suspicacia y de inteligencia, estaban apagados, tristes… "¿Qué te he hecho?" Susurro_

"_Le iba a cortarrr la garganta…y tu no me dejasste" Le reprocho_

"_No tienes algún amigo que te venga a buscar" Le pregunto…donde estaría Jet, como la dejaba sola así_

"_No tengo… no me importa…lo deje…pobre Jet" Faye cerro los ojos y su cuerpo cayo hacia adelante, Spike la agarro justo. Estaba tan delgada, tan desprotegida…. Se sentó y la puso sobre su regazo, mientras buscaba el radio portátil de la mujer, lo tomo y intento comunicarse con la bebop. Cuando del otro lado Jet contesto, la nostalgia lo invadió por completo. Controlándose y cambiando el tono de su voz (para no ser reconocido), le dijo a Jet en que estado había encontrado a Faye y que ella le había dicho que se comunicase con él. Jet se sorprendió y alegro del al fin saber donde estaba Faye, diciendo que de inmediato estaría allí. Spike la cargo en brazos y entro al motel que estaba enfrente, pidió una habitación y dejo instrucciones de que cuando llegase Jet, le indicaran donde estaba Faye. Al depositarla en la cama, la miro por última vez._

"_Cuando nos volvamos a ver, las cosas serán diferentes" Se arrodillo ante la cama y con la yema de los dedos recorrió la arrebolada mejilla de la mujer "Te protegeré, Faye" Con gran esfuerzo, se levanto y salio de la habitación. Cuando salio, vio aproximarse a Cris desde la otra cuadra. Camino hasta la esquina y la espero allí._

"_Al final, no sabían nada" Cristina estaba bastante enfadada_

"_Información falsa, suele pasar, ya te acostumbraras"_

"_No hace falta que me repitas a cada rato que soy una novata" _

"_Esta bien, esta bien" Se encogió de hombros_

"_¿Paso algo interesante mientras no estaba?, este lugar es bastante 'interesante'" Sonrió sarcástica_

"_No, nada, bastante aburrido" Mintió. Si le contaba lo que había echo…no, mejor no. Eso seria su secreto, solo de él._

"_Bueno, volvemos a Marte, que tenemos que buscar un nuevo lugar donde quedarnos"_

"_Sí, tienes razón" Le dijo este, mientras se encaminaba a la nave de segunda mano que habían comprado_

"_Sabes, estuve pensando que seria bueno que me infiltrase en la banda… tendría la información de primera mano"_

"_Bastante peligroso…" Le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual no le llegaba a los ojos, aun pensaba en la mujer que había dejado en ese cuarto y en cuando la volvería a ver._

_--O-------------------------------------------------O---------------------------------------------O—_

"¿Qué me deje de que?" Max la miro

"Que ya no finjas, ya se quien eres". Cris miro aterrorizada a Max y este, impasible, se quedo mirando a Faye. Un tenso silencio se cernió sobre la sala de la bebop.

"¿Qué… es lo que sabes, Faye…?" Le pregunto Cris con una sonrisita nerviosa, mientras desplazaba su mirada de Max a Faye…no ser tan obvia, no era una de las cualidades de Cris…aun no se sabia como había durado tanto como espía en los TRADE

"Que eres un impostor" Le dijo (NdA: Acá es cuando todos nos caemos al estilo anime y nos resbala la gotita…jeh jeh) "No te metas" Le dijo seca a Cris y volvió a mirar al impostor que tenia delante "¿Quién es Max Foxs?"

"Faye, realmente no veo la necesidad de esto" Le dijo él… aunque por dentro, Spike estaba sudando…acaso Faye lo había descubierto

"Realmente, me interesa saber" Le retruco ella con una sonrisita que erizo a Spike…lo sabia, ella sabia

"Es mi hermano"…Faye y Max (Spike) miraron anonadados a Cris

"¿Tu que?" Ahora si que Spike estaba sorprendido

"Mi hermano, mi apellido es Foxs"

"¿Tu que?" Volvió a decir Spike, no lo podía creer, todo ese tiempo había usado el nombre del hermano de Cris… y ella ni le había dicho

"Veo que tu 'amiga' no te cuanta todo, ¿eh?" Se burlo Faye

"Faye, no hace falta que me trates de puta" Le dijo bastante enojada Cris "Te recuerdo que si no fuese por mi, estarías muerta, tirada en la calle" Le recordó…cada palabra parecía destilar veneno. "Max era mi hermano, el era espía y antes de trabajar para la organización secreta en Marte, fue policía… nadie supo nunca su condición de espía" Cris miro a Faye "La Red Dragon lo mato, estaba infiltrado en la organización, al descubrirlo, la cabeza de la organización lo dejo ir, a cambio de que soltasen a unos de sus hombres. Pero mi hermano apareció dos semanas después, en la estación de policía donde solía trabajar…muerto, solo su cabeza habían dejado, su cuerpo lo encontraron tres días después en el rió. Mintieron, dijeron que había muerto en una misión especial, le dieron honores… que hipocresía" Los ojos de la rubia estaban brillosos

"Yo…nunca quise…" Faye había quedado muda "Perdón" Se disculpa "Pero mi asunto es con él, no se quien es y no puedo dejar entrar a un desconocido en mi nave. Puede ser espía de los dragones…"

"No, Faye, él no es lo que tu piensas" Le dijo Cris

"Entonces, ¿Quién eres?" Faye miro a Max

"Max" Le respondió él

"No juegues conmigo"

"Este es un tema que no te incumbe" Le corto en seco, aun no podría decirle nada, era mejor así

"Bueno, así que las cosas serán así ahora…bien" Faye se levanto "Entonces, hasta que todo esto termino, no se acerquen a mi" Les advirtió

"Faye, no seas tonta" Cris se levanto para seguirla, pero Spike la agarro de la muñeca y negó con la cabeza. La rubia bajo los hombros vencida, por que las cosas tenían que suceder de ese modo. "Iré a la habitación, quiero dormir un poco" Le dijo ella y dejo al hombre solo. Spike se recostó en el sofá y cerro los ojos…sí que las cosas eran diferentes ahora.

**Bueno, este cap se me estaba extendiendo demasiado, espero que les haya sido interesante la parte donde se muestra como se salvo Spike… y si, al final Max era Spike, ya se habían dado cuenta. No podía dejarlo muerto, no, no. De ahora en mas, las cosas entre estos dos se van a volver mas interesantes….ya en el capi que viene hay un 'acercamiento'. Nos vemos dentro de una semanita…espero, mientras mi cerebro no se rebele y mi fuerza de voluntad sea mas grande que mi vagancia….¡¡¡Falta poco para que empiece otra vez la Facultad!!! ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!.**

**Core**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wenaasssh. Hoy estoy mi cerebro esta un poco out…que triste, así que voy a llevarlo hasta el limite de sus capacidades (que no son muchas UU') Y voy a escribir el capitulo…por que no quiero que me maten…aun soy joven y me quedan tantas cosas por ver ¬¬'….**

Capitulo 9: Un Día Complicado"

Un nuevo día comenzaba, el sol salio por el horizonte y los pajaritos cantaban… pero para Faye daba lo mismo, si era de día, de noche o lo que fuese. No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, preguntándose una y otra vez: '¿Por qué a ella?'… Por que Max no era Max… ¿Y quien demonios era? Toda la situación le resultaba bastante rara, y no por el simple echo de que llevaban a bordo a un impostor, había algo mas que no cuajaba en el cuadro. Se dio vuelta y miro el techo, que cara rota que era ese tipo, después de que ellos le daban alojamiento y comida gratis… _'Este es un tema que no te incumbe'…_estupida, era una estupida por dejar que esas palabras la afectasen, desde cuando se había vuelto tan sensible… ¿Ella sensible?...demonios, ¿serian los años?

"¡Arggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Grito frustrada, hacia dos horas que estaba así, mirando el condenado techo y pensando en ese idiota. Se levanto, tomo una remera y un short y salio de su habitación. Se daría una ducha, y saldría de ahí dentro, lo que necesitaba era despejarse. Jugar alguna que otra apuesta, aunque perdiese, ya no importaba (NdA: Uh, Faye si que esta mal, no le importa perder…la estamos perdiendo), pero debía alejarse de 'ese'. Llego al baño y giro el picaporte, solo a Jet se le ocurría poner una de esas puertas viejas del siglo XX, ¿acaso, ya no les alcanzaba el dinero para comprar una puerta de segunda, pero de su siglo?? La cosa es, que giro ese arcaico picaporte y entro… "Oh…" En realidad el sonido no salio de sus labios, sino que su boca formo una gran O y se quedo mirando lo que tenía delante: Una espalda de anchos hombros por los cuales caía una castaña melena que llegaba hasta la cintura y dejaba despejadas las enjutas caderas y mas abajo un trasero que hizo suspirar otra vez a Faye, pero esta vez mas fuerte…por que el dueño del bien formado trasero, se dio vuelta, dejando ver un muy bien formado pecho, un chato vientre y un gran miem…Faye, roja como un tomate, subió los ojos hacia el rostro del hombre, que se encontraba, a medias, cubierto por el flequillo. Esta situación ya la había vivido antes, con la única diferencia, que la otra vez, el hombre tenia un par de pechos más grandes que los suyos.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Le pregunto Max…Spike, estaba muy divertido por la expresión de Faye, por que sabia muy bien, que esta, lo debía estar odiando con el alma desde ayer a la noche

"No sabia que estabas tu" Le dijo, sin apartar la mirada del pecho de él, mientras que las gotas de agua caían sobre este y resbalaban hasta llegar al vientre y mas abajo…Faye volvió a levantar los ojos

"Puedo compartir la ducha" Le dijo este, tan pero tan solicito, que Faye, casi, casi se la cree

"Déjame de joder" Le dijo entre dientes

"Que malhumor, ¿nos levantamos mal hoy?" Le pregunto mientras se acercaba con sigilo. Faye comenzó a alejarse con cada paso que daba él "¿Me tienes miedo? Ayer mostraste todo lo contrario… estabas echa una furia" Sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes, como un depredador.

"Buf, cállate…" Se dio vuelta, dispuesta a abrir la puerta, lo más rápido posible. Spike estaba atrás de ella y apoyo ambas manos en la pared, a los costados de la cabeza de ella. Estaba bajando la cabeza para depositar un beso en ese cuello que se le ofrecía… no por voluntad, por que Faye estaba concentrada en abrir la puerta…que no abría

"No abre" Susurro. Spike no la escucho y siguió acercándose "¡¡Mierda!!" Grito Faye, echándose hacia atrás… y con el picaporte en la mano. Spike choco contra la pared, ya que Faye lo había empujado.

"¿Que pasa?" Le gruño, molesto por el golpe

"Se rompió" Dijo bajito, sorprendida aun, mostrándole el picaporte

"¿Cómo que…se rompió?" Ahora era él el que estaba alarmado

"¡¡¡Que se rompió, no ves, estas ciego!!!" Le grito exasperada

"No puede ser" Se acerco y la empujo, olvidándose que hacia tan solo cinco segundos, había estado apunto de besarle el cuello.

"¡Ey!" Faye exclamo ante tal rudeza

"Como que no abre, no puede ser, tiene que abrir…tengo que salir de acá" Murmuraba medio frenético. Faye torció la boca, ¿tanto le molestaba quedarse encerrado ahí, con ella?

"Por que no te tranquilizas" Le dijo de mal modo

"Tengo una cita importante hoy, no me puedo quedar acá"

"Con alguna loca, de seguro"

"Siempre tan chistosa" Le gruño mientras forcejeaba con la puerta…que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo abrirla… ¿Acaso, no tenia algún mecanismo oculto?

"Apártate, llamemos a alguien y nos vienen a abrir, no hay que ponerse a chillar como mujercitas" Le dijo

"Yo no chille" Se defendió "¿A quien vas a llamar, si se puede saber?" Le pregunto

"A cualquiera"

"Inocente mía…en la nave, estamos nosotros dos nada mas" Le informo, para estupor de Faye

"¿Qué?...no puede ser…seguro que Ed esta conectada…"

"Ed y Cris salieron de compras al centro de Calisto" Le informo

"Calisto…como que Calisto" Murmuro "¿Cuándo…?"

"A la noche, que duermas como un tronco no es mi problema"

"Entonces Jet"

"Se fue comprar repuestos"

"Pero la Pu…no puede ser…estoy encerrada" Lo miro de reojo… "¿Tu, no puedes taparte con algo?" Le pregunto

"Em, deje la toalla en mi cuarto…es que pensé que no había nadie" Dijo mientras se sentaba en el inodoro

"¿¡Pensabas andar desnudo por la nave!?" Le pregunto

"No veo que te desagrade mucho mi desnudez" Le dijo con una sonrisita, Faye le revoleo su remera por la cabeza

"Tapate" Le murmuro rabiosa

"Ja ja, siempre tan trasparente"

"Y tu, siempre tan mentiroso" Le retruco ella

"Sigues con eso"

"Obvio" Faye se sentó en el piso…bien alejada de él

"No se por que te molesta tanto" Dijo, no dándole importancia…cosa que aumento la histeria de Faye

"Mantente alejado y no molestes" Le advirtió. Faye se dedico a mirar la puerta, sin prestar atención al hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella…esa maldita y vieja puerta. Como odiaba a Jet, por su culpa debería pasar, vaya a saber cuanto tiempo ahí dentro con ese hombre. 'Faye, no te irrites' trato de controlarse, aunque no sabría por cuanto tiempo dudaría su…'calma'.

Por otro lado…

"¡¡Yahooo!!" Grito una pelirroja, con una alegría que le desbordaba. La rubia a su lado la miro avergonzada…era bien sabido que en Calisto no había mujeres y en ese mismo momento, el grito de Ed había atraído la mirada de varios hombres.

"Shhh, no grites" Le advirtió Cris, mientras subía el cuello de su campera, el frió era congelante

"Es que estoy muyyyy feliz, Cris-chan" Su sonrisa amenazo con partirle la cara en dos. Ed abrazo la caja que llevaba en brazos, donde se encontraba su nueva laptop

"Sí, ya lo se…pero aquí todos nos miran raro, es mejor no llamar la atención" Le volvió a repetir por enésima vez. Aun era un misterio de donde había sacado la plata Ed. Era bastante raro ver tanta gente en las calles de Calisto, era algo sofocante "Debemos volver rápido, Max y Faye se han quedado solos y eso es peligroso" Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda

"No va a pasar nada" Dijo la pelirroja despreocupada, ya que ese día para ella todo era color rosa "A Faye, le gusta Max, por que se parece a Spike" Dijo, como si eso fuese lo mas obvio del mundo

"Ja ja" Rió Cris, al parecer Ed no estaba tan desacertada "Bueno, eso es por que… ¡Cuidado Ed!" Grito de repente, pero fue demasiado tarde. Todo pasó en cámara lenta: El hombre choco al la feliz Ed, la cual se tambaleo un poco y al perder el equilibrio, la caja que llevaba abrazada, cayo al piso. Los ojos de Ed siguieron la trayectoria de su amada caja, su amada nueva laptop…cayó al piso, reboto y cayó de lado, levantando el polvo del piso. Cuando sus ojitos, nublados por las lagrimas, se apartaron de la caja para mirar al que había ocasionado la caída, lo único que pudo ver, fueron un par de anteojos y un pulpo amarillo sobre una campera roja. "¿Estas bien?" Cris se le acerco

"_¿Qué?_" Ed levanto la cabeza y su mirada, sumada a la voz de ultratumba con la que le contesto, hicieron que Cris se alejara un poco con miedo

"Se…seguro que no se rompió, capaz que si…" Levanto la caja…y fue peor. El ruidito que salio del interior de la caja, desmintió las palabras del la rubia

"¡¡ARGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Si el 'Yahoo' anterior no llamo la atención de la gente, sin duda ese grito de ira, si lo hizo

"Mujeres" Susurro un hombre maravillado

"Ay…" Suspiro la rubia, carraspeo y se dirigió al hombre que había hablado "¿¡Mujer?!, esta" Se señalo su partes "Quieres que te muestre lo macho que soy" Le grito mas fuerte, amenazándole con un puño alzado

"Ji ji" El hombre se sonrojo "Cuando quieras" Le contesto con timidez

"Freak" Agarro a Ed del brazo, la cual seguía rabiando y se alejaron de allí. Llegaron a un pequeño parquecito, mas desolado que los desiertos de Titan, pero parque al fin. Las dos se sentaron en una banca

"Ya vuelvo" Ed se levanto "Esperame aquí" Le dijo antes de salir corriendo

"Pero…" Trato de alcanzar la manga de la campera de Ed con su manito, pero fue demasiado tarde. Cris se quedo sentada ahí, con la caja (Con la laptop destrozada dentro) entre las piernas, observo con un poco de desconfianza los alrededores…tendría que haberle echo caso a Jet y esperar a que alguno de los dos hombres de la nave, las acompañasen. "Ed, ¿Dónde demonios has ido?" Murmuro.

Ed corrió con todas sus fuerzas, mirando frenética hacia todos lados, había mucha gente allí, pero la vestimenta del maldito que le había hecho trizas su amada felicidad, era bastante obvia. Corrió unos treinta minutos y cuando estaba por darse por vencida y echarse a llorar, lo vio. Fue un flash rojo, ya que ella iba corriendo, pero lo vio. Estaba adentro de una casa de insumos para Pc's de segunda mano. Entro, sin saber que haría primero: Patearle la cara o pedirle el dinero de la computadora que había roto. Se subió la capucha de su campera y se acerco al hombre.

"¿Señor?" Con un dedo le toco el hombro, aunque mas bien pareció perforárselo de la fuerza que aplico en el gesto. El muchacho que lo estaba atendiendo se quedo mirando a Ed, un tanto sorprendido. Todo lo que Ed tenia planeado hacer, quedo en el olvido cuando el 'causador de desastres' se volteo para verla. Un par de ojos verdes la miraron con atención, desde detrás de unos anteojos de marco redondo. Unos mechones de cabello azul le caían sobre la frente y tenia todo rastas en su cabello (NdA: al mejor estilo Bob Marley) y lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta. Sus labios bien formados se movieron, pero Ed no escucho. El hombre, que debía de rondar los veinte y cinco años, zamarreó a la shockeada pelirroja

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto con voz grave

"Ehhh…" Cinco segundos después, Ed reacciono "Tu, rompiste mi laptop" Le acuso con un dedo, la poca gente que había en el local, se volteo a ver la escena

"--'… ¿Qué?" Las pecas que apenas salpicaban las mejillas y el puente de la nariz, se vieron tapadas por un sonrojo de vergüenza

"Que mi…mi…computadora, pues veras, tu…y luego…" Ed comenzó a mover las manos, haciendo gestos con el rostro y recreando la escena "Y por eso te busque" Termino. El hombre siguió sin entender nada

"¿Qué?"

"Mi computadora, has roto mi computadora nueva. He estado cuatro años juntando el dinero... hasta Jet me había prestado…" La nariz de la pelirroja comenzó a tomar un color rojizo y sus ojos se comenzaron a poner brillosos, las inconfundibles lagrimas harían aparición en cualquier momento "Si en ese entonces hubiese tenido una computadora mejor, quizás pudiese haber ayudado a Spike" Una lagrima cayo "Y…y ahora pensé, que teniendo una mejor…podría ayudar y…" Respiro hondo muy ruidosamente "Y ya no me dejarían sola, y mis amigos no morirían…" Se seco los mocos con la manga de la campera "Y vienes tu y me la rompes" Le acuso, cayo al suelo de rodillas y con todas sus fuerzas, se puso a llorar "¡Wuaaa!"

"Ay dios…." Murmuro "Shh, shh, tranquilízate" Se agacho y trato de calmarla, pero el llanto de Ed iba en aumento "Te compro otra, pero por todos los santos, ya no llores" Le dijo con toda la dulzura que fue capaz

"Sob-sob" Ed lo miro "¿Enserio?"

"Sí" Respondió con una sonrisa

"¡Gracias!" Sin previo aviso, Ed se le tiro encima y lo abrazo. El muchacho cayó al piso de espaldas seguido por Ed. Este gesto de la muchacha le hizo ponerse mas colorado

"Bueno…bueno" Se la saco de encima y se acomodo los lentes "Vamos…a…a…ver por…por…aquí" Comenzó a tartamudear…No era muy diestro tratándose de chicas

"Soy Ed" Esta se presento y le tomo la mano

"Yo…soy Mike" Le sacudió la mano con excesiva fuerza, la confianza en si mismo de hace unos minutos, se había ido al demonio. Eso era lo que le duraba, antes de volver a ser él mismo. "Por aquí tiene unos modelos nuevos los últimos, vienen con un Brain Dream 03 y…" Mike siguió hablando como todo un experto, que por cierto lo era y Ed se enamoro.

Mientras tanto en el desolado parque, una rubia estaba calada hasta los huesos y preocupada por su compañera menor de edad, que estaba a su cuidado y que si no la encontraba, Jet la mataría. Se arrebujo más en su campera y murmuro unas cuantas maldiciones hacia ese 'bonito' planeta

"¿Tienes frío?" Le pregunto una voz suave, una voz que ella recordaba bastante bien

"Maldición" Murmuro por lo bajo y con sigilo llevo su mano hasta la culata de su revolver

"No hace falta, no estoy aquí para secuestrar mujeres" Le tranquilizo

"¿No?" Cris se enfrento a los vacíos ojos de Grencia

"No" Saco un paquete de cigarrillos y con una sonrisa le ofreció a Cris

"No, gracias" Le dijo reacia. El se encogió de hombros y se encendió un cigarrillo

"Estoy esperando a alguien, ya habrá tiempo para 'secuestros'" Le sonrió de una manera bastante rara. Si Cris no supiese que ese era su enemigo, pensaría que estaba tratando de ligar con ella "Este no es lugar para mujeres, es bastante peligroso" Le dijo por experiencia propia. Dirigió sus ojos hacia el cielo, mientras dejaba escapar el humo del cigarrillo entre sus labios "Lloverá" Vaticino

Cris lo miro de reojo "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Le pregunto directa

"Soy solo una persona que ha decidido sentarse en un banco de plaza, por hoy solo soy eso, así que no se de que me hablas" Le dijo con otra de sus sonrisitas amables

"Seguro" Le apuntó irónicamente

"Creo que es hora de que busque a mi compañero" Se paro

"Desaprovechas una gran oportunidad" Le dijo ella, refiriéndose al hecho de usarla como cebo

"En realidad, creo que la oportunidad la aproveche y bien" La miro por sobre el hombro. Cris agrando los ojos sorprendida, quizás había escuchado mal "Que seamos enemigos, no me impide verte como una mujer" Le sonrió, por que Cris pasaba de un blanco pasmoso a un rojo vergonzoso "Un gusto volverte a ver, Cristina Foxs" Se despidió, dejando atónita a la rubia… ¿Cómo supo él su verdadero nombre?

Un muchacho de cabello azul eléctrico esperaba en una callejuela a su compañero, llevaba en sus brazos todo el material que necesitaría para la nueva investigación.

"Ya has terminado, Mike" El otro hombre dio la vuelta por el otro extremo de la callejuela y se acerco

"Grencia, hace 15 minutos que te espero" Se quejo el peliazul

"Me entretuve con algo" Le contesto este

"Si…yo también estuve bastante entretenido" Le dijo sonrojándose

"El hacker de los Dragones Rojos se ha enamorado" Luego lo miro preocupado "Espero que sea una chica"

"Si, lo es" Le contesto enojado y echo a andar hacia la nave, seguido por Grencia.

Mientras tanto, en la Bebop…

Ya habían pasado dos horas y las dos personas encerradas en el baño estaban sumidas en un silencio sepulcral…aunque ya habían discutido tres veces. La primera vez, Max le había preguntado inocentemente

"¿Te has dado cuenta que te salio una cana?". De más esta decir, que Faye casi lo mata. Pero Max no se aguantaba estar callado tanto tiempo, así que media hora después le pregunto: "¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en un baño?" A lo que Faye le respondió pegándole con el palo del secador de piso y la última fue la peor:

"Te diste cuenta que los pechos de Ed, son mas grandes que los tuyos"

"¿Qué?" Faye se había dado vuelta, olvidando que él estaba desnudo. Primero, estaba diciéndole que sus pechos eran chicos; segundo, la estaba comparando con otra (aunque esa otra fuese Ed); y tercero, le había mirado los pechos a una niña de diez y seis años "Como te atreves… estas completamente loco, eres un pedofilico"

"No, no quise decirlo de esa manera" Había tratado de explicarse, pero Faye no lo escucho, solo le había tirado con todo lo que estuvo a su alcance. Y ahora, Faye tenía la vista clavada en la puerta, a ver si por arte de magia se abría. Spike ya no soportaba más estar encerrado ahí dentro con Faye, tener a la mujer que le gustaba tan cerca, estaba terminando con todo su autocontrol. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el cuello de Faye, estaba realmente decidido a probar esa piel, lo haría

"Max" Le llamo bajito esta. Spike estaba totalmente decidido, le haría el amor a Faye allí, en el baño "Tengo ganas de hacer pis" Susurro. Eso logro enfriar a Spike, sobre todo con el tono de sufrimiento que Faye lo dijo

"Esta…bien"

"¿Podrías salirte del inodoro…y mirar para otro lado" Le pidió con toda la amabilidad del mundo, es que realmente se estaba haciendo encima

"Sí" Le dijo este, y se metió dentro de la tina, cerrando los ojos. Después de unos minutos y tras un suspiro de satisfacción, Faye le dijo que podía abrir los ojos. Este apoyo la mejilla en su mano y la miro "Ya no estas enojada conmigo"

"Por favor, no me hables" Le pidió

"Solo hice un par de preguntas estupidas, por que te pones así"

"Nunca conocí a un tipo tan desubicado como tu…quizás si había uno" Dijo pensativa

"Te preocupas mucho, debes pensar menos"

"¿Pensar menos?, de seguro fue lo que hizo Jet cuando te trajo, un completo desconocido…, estoy encerrada con un completo desconocido, que no se si es espía, asesino o que"

"Te estas poniendo histérica"

"¡Siempre oculto atrás de ese flequillito estupido y esas gafas horripilantes!" Le grito, que le haya dicho histérica le había dado en el orgullo

"No hace falta que seas tan directa, ya se que tienes unas ganas tremendas de ponerme las manos encima…puedes violarme cuando quieras"

"¡Te voy a sacar los ojos!" Se levanto del inodoro y con las manos echas garras se dirigió a Spike…y tropezó con el jabón, para caer dentro de la tina, en los brazos de Spike

"Te entregas tan fácil" Murmuro Spike satisfecho

"Suéltame, cerdo" Comenzó a removerse

"Yo que tu, no me movería tanto" Le advirtió… es que ella estaba sobre su regazo y bueno…

"Que estas insinuando…"

"Dios…" Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrarle la boca a Faye con un beso

"Mmm" Faye se removió una vez mas y luego se relajo, fue como si hubiese estado esperando eso toda su vida. Las manos de Spike fueron desde la espalda de Faye hasta las nalgas de esta, para apretarlas. Faye, por primera vez en su vida, estaba quieta y tan sumida en lo que Max le hacia, que no escucho la puerta abrirse

"¿Qué están haciendo?" La voz de Jet se escucho sorprendida. Faye se separo con rapidez de los labios de Max y miro con horror a Jet

"¿Qué he hecho?" Se dijo, mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano. Se levanto y salio corriendo del baño, empujando a Jet.

"Que buen momento para abrir esa maldita puerta" Le dijo a Jet

"Y yo que se lo que hacen aquí adentro" Trato de defenderse

"Nos quedamos encerrados" Suspiro

"Ahora Faye estará peor que antes" Se lamento, que poco duraba la paz "Ah, cuando todo esto termine, me merezco una explicación" Le dijo. Ya se había enterado de que Max no era quien decía ser "Por ahora, estamos en paz" Se dio vuelta, dejando la puerta abierta

"¡Gracias!" Le grito Max. Se levanto de la tina y salio del baño, no sin antes fijarse si había moros en la costa. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se tiro en la cama. Si esta situación no terminaba pronto, él terminaría con graves problemas nerviosos. Debía de acabar pronto con los Dragones Rojos y volver a ser Spike Spiegel cuanto antes.

**Ay mi dios, lo que me costo escribir este capitulo… y la verdad, que no es la gran cosa. Tengo que ponerme a ver Cowboy bebop otra vez y terminar de bajarme el manga, así me inspira y subo mas rápido……o creo que moriré a manos de ciertas lectoras. Ténganme paciencia!!!!**

**Pregunta: ¿Qué piensan ustedes de la futura relación Cris/Grencia?. Yo en un principio pensaba matarla a Cris (Como todas sabrán, Cris es la hermana de Julia…y yo odio a muerte a Julia!!!), pero ahora no, es que me encariñe con el personaje n.n. Escucho concejos e ideas para futuros capítulos, siempre son tomados en cuenta. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola…que tal, tanto tiempo mis queridas lectoras….jejejeje (Ríe mientras esquiva los tomatazos…alguno chocan contra su cara con éxito)…perdón, no es mi intención tardar tanto…culpen a la facultad, creo que tendría que dejar de estudiar, así la vida seria mas linda nn…y mis padres me darían tal patada donde el solo no alumbra, que viajaría gratis a Japón n.n'. Bueno, ahora vamos a ver cuanto tardo en escribir este capitulo…son las 23:43 de un 30 de mayo…espero no tardar mucho ¬¬.**

Capitulo 10: "Y La Niebla Comienza a Disiparse…"

"_Vinnie, ¿Donde vas?"_ Le llamo, pero el hombre siguió dándole la espalda _"Vinnie… ¡Vincent!, no te vayas… ¡VINCENT!"_ Grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero él solo se alejaba mas de ella _"¡¡¡No te vayas, no me dejes sola otra vez!!" _El grito desesperado sonó ahogado por las lagrimas, pero el hombre que se alejaba se dio vuelta, mostrando su rostro _"¿¡Spike…!?"_ Con su típica sonrisa, se encontraba parado frente a ella. Sus ojos la miraron y sus brazos se abrieron para recibirla en ellos. Corrió hacia él y se aferro, sintiendo un inmenso terror a que se esfumase _"Estas aquí, eres real…no me dejes Spike, por favor, no me dejes" _Hundió el rostro en su pecho.

"_Siempre estoy a tu lado…nunca te he dejado" _

Faye levanto el rostro, una sonrisa lo iluminaba…pero ya no era el rostro de Spike el que estaba delante suyo, sino el de Max.

"_No…déjame"_

"_Faye…"_

"_Suéltame…"_

"_Faye…"_

"Faye…" Una mano apretaba su brazo.

"Blelermvoerwef…" Una incoherencia típica de la gente dormida, salio de los labios de Faye.

"Que te despiertes" Le contesto la voz.

"¿Ah?" Poco a poco Faye abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue una mancha negra sobre un manchon rojo… ¿Estaba frente a un ET…? Al enfocar mejor su visión, se dio cuenta que el 'ET' era Max, que se encontraba sentado en una silla con el respaldo hacia delante y descansaba ambos brazos en este. Al parecer la miraba a ella, era medio difícil darse cuenta, ya que esas molestas gafas le cubrían los ojos, por lo menos ese día había tenido la decencia de ponerse unas gafas negras y no las amarillas.

"Te despertaste" Dijo medio alegre Max, teniendo en cuenta que hacia dos horas que intentaba despertar a Faye…la chica tenia un sueño pesado, bastante pesado.

"¿Se puede saber que haces en mi habitación?" Le pregunto tajante.

"¿Te agarro pudor? Después de lo que paso ayer, pensé que entre los dos habría mas confianza" Le dijo con voz sensual.

Faye entrecerró los ojos, un destello rojo cruzo sus verdes pupilas "¿Qué demonios quieres?" Volvió a preguntarle, con ira esta vez.

"Me mando Jet, tiene información sobre los Trade" Le contesto mientras se levantaba y se paraba al lado de la cama.

"Y por que no me despertaste antes, en vez de quedarte sentado como un idiota; que por cierto eres"

Max se dirigió hacia la puerta "Hace dos horas que estoy tratando de despertarte, pero estabas durmiendo como una cerda" Le sonrió y salio justo de la habitación, un segundo después el cenicero favorito de Faye (Una calavera del tamaño de un melón) se estrellaba contra la puerta, haciendo tal estruendo que Ein comenzó a ladrar asustado.

"¿La despertaste?" Le pregunto Jet cuando este llego al 'comedor'.

"Sí, tardo un poquito, pero al final reacciono" Se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Ed.

"No habrás…hecho algo raro, ¿no?" Le pregunto con miedo, teniendo en cuenta lo que había visto ayer y conociendo a Faye.

"Jet, pensé que me conocías" Dijo falsamente ofendido.

"Por eso te pregunto"

El resonar de los tacos de Faye contra el piso llego hasta donde estaban los demás, la mujer apareció en la arcada que comunicaba los pasillos con el prototipo de sala de estar de la nave. Su cara de pocos amigos puso en sobre aviso a Jet. "Di lo que tengas que decir" Le urgió de malhumor y se sentó en el sillón, lejos de Max.

"Bueno…" Jet se acomodo en el taburete "Ed y yo hemos conseguido algo de información, no como otros que se dedican a 'otras' cosas" Miro a los aludidos, Faye le congelo con la mirada, Max solo le sonrió. Jet decidió proseguir "Hace unos días atrás salio una orden de captura para Stefano Alem, es un científico bastante reconocido, pero se retiro hace cuatro años atrás" Jet se prendió un cigarro, ya que la explicación daba para largo "La recompensa es de cincuenta millones de urones…" Un silencio bastante particular inundó la bebop.

"Eso…eso es mucho dinero" A Faye la mandíbula casi le llegaba al piso, nunca habían ido detrás de una presa tan importante.

"¿Quién esta detrás de él? Es mucho dinero para alguien así, deben de querer matarlo o algo por el estilo" Acoto Max, bastante perspicaz.

"Estas cerca del meollo del asunto" Hablo Jet "Este científico trabajaba para los Trade, según información que consiguió…"

"¡¡Tomato!!" Grito Ed, sobresaltando a los demás.

"Sí, el amigo de Ed, Tomato" Le hizo señas a la pelirroja para que callase.

"¿Pero no era que se había retirado?" Pregunto Faye.

"Retirado no quiere decir muerto…se retiro de la vida social, pero los Trade le pagaban bastante. Pero al parecer este científico se vendía al mejor postor y hay cosas que los Trade no querían que se supiesen, así que pusieron el aviso. Pero lo importante viene ahora, en unos archivos viejos de los Red Dragon que Ed hackeo, encontramos a un tal Frederic Alem, que no es otro que Stefano, el creador de la droga DY y el director del equipo científico de la Red Dragon" Concluyo Jet.

"Eso quiere decir que si lo atrapamos, conseguimos información" Apunto Faye.

"Bien, cinco puntos para la señorita Valentine" Felicito Jet.

"Que no tengo siete años" Le recrimino Faye ante el trato.

"A veces lo pareces" Murmuro Max.

"¿Qué?" Faye lo miro.

"Por dios, déjense de pelear como un matrimonio" Les pidió Jet "Si lo encontramos, averiguaremos la ubicación de los Trade y por consiguiente, la ubicación de los Red Dragons"

"Y nos llevamos el premio gordo" Sonrió abiertamente Ed.

"Así es" Afirmo Jet.

"¿Pero donde se encuentra el tipo este?" Pregunto Faye.

"El amigo de Ed a hackeado las fichas de entrada y salida de los portales, un tal Dyetrich Yanskinki fue registrado hace 2 días atrás"

"¿Y?" Faye comenzaba a fastidiarse, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes…ella quería todo para ayer.

"A veces me pregunto como es que aun estas viva, por que de las dos neuronas que tienes, solo te funciona un cuarto de la primera" Se quejo Jet.

"Viejo de…"

"Las iniciales de su nombre son D e Y" Le aclaró.

"DY" Acertó Max.

"Así es" Le confirmo Jet.

"Ese tipo será científico, pero carece por completo de imaginación" Max mordisqueo una galleta dura que había encontrado en la alacena.

"Mira, Faye…quieres ver a Tomato" Ed se le acerco.

"Bueno" Dijo con poco interés…que interés podría tener en ver a un chico gordo y pecoso de diez y siete años, aunque el niño cuando lo conoció era raquítico y mas bajo que Ed, pero todos los hackers terminaban igual, ¿No?

"Mira" Ed le mostró un aparatito redondo y al encenderlo un holograma se proyecto.

Faye quedo ligeramente muda, o muda por completo. Por que él del holograma no era, ni parecido a lo que su imaginación había creado y ni siquiera parecido al pequeño Tomato. "¿Ese…es tu amiguito?"

"Sep"

"Mi dios" Suspiro Faye. Por lo que se podría apreciar, el muchacho media casi un metro ochenta. Las facciones de niño habían cambiado por las de un hombre. Las pecas casi ni se notaban y el cabello rojo estaba peinado hacia atrás, dándole un aire seductor. Los ojos verdes miraban sin vergüenza y el cuerpo hablaba de duro ejercicio. Faye quedo sin habla.

"Ed" Le llamo Jet.

"Sep" Ed apago el reproductor de hologramas y se acerco a Jet.

Max se acerco a Faye y se sentó en el apoya brazos del sillón donde estaba Faye. "Suspirando por un niñato"

"Cállate"

"Si quieres, aquí tienes a un hombre, cien por ciento macho" Le sonrió.

"¿A dónde? Por que no veo a ninguno por aquí" Dijo Faye, mirando hacia todos lados.

El orgullo de Spike no fue el único en ser golpeado, por que Jet también oyó el comentario. "Al parecer las niñas se juntan con los niños…no te da para mas el cerebro, no, Faye" Se vengo Spike.

"Lo dices por ti…digo, por tu amiguita la rubia" Le devolvió Faye.

"Dios…La pueden terminar ustedes dos o los echo de mi nave. Necesitamos hacer un plan" Les callo Jet "Aparte, no termine de contarles todo" Jet estaba enojado, últimamente nadie le prestaba atención.

"Perdón por llegar tarde…" Cris apareció en la arcada "Se me hizo un poquito tarde, pero lo conseguí" Se acerco a Jet y le entrego unos papeles. Los otros dos miraron la situación sin entender, al parecer Ed era la única que entendió la situación.

"¿Qué es eso?" Señalo Faye.

"Unos permisos para entrar en Xeros" Le contesto Jet, mientras revisaba los papeles.

"Ella sabia todo" Le recrimino Faye, señalando a Cris.

"Sí, ella estaba aquí cuando recibimos la información…no como ustedes dos que dormían a pata tendida" Les reto. Spike y Faye se hundieron en sus respectivos asientos.

"¿Por qué un permiso?" Pregunto Spike.

"Xeros es un planeta donde van a parar todos los fugitivos de la ley, de los mas chicos a los mas peligrosos de todo el sistema solar. Allí no hay ley y Marte esta a cargo de mantener el 'orden' en ese planeta…orden que no existe. Como ningún uniformado se atreve a entrar, es el lugar perfecto para esconderse"

"Me estas dando miedo compañero… ¿los permisos…?" Volvió a preguntar Spike.

"En realidad no son permisos, son formas a firmar, donde dice que Marte no se hace cargo si alguno de nosotros morimos. Entraremos allí por nuestra libre voluntad. Sin esto, el puesto espacial no nos dejara entrar ni siquiera a la atmósfera del planeta"

"Aparte…" Cris se sentó y comenzó a explicar lo que había averiguado por su parte "No cualquiera entra allí, debes tener dinero. El aire de Xeros esta contaminado, si o si debes tener purificadores de aire y no son muy baratos que digamos. La gente que allí vive aparte de ser criminales de los peores, tiene dinero y comercian"

"Eso quiere decir, que es el planeta de los mafiosos" A Faye no le gusto mucho la idea de meterse ahí.

"Así es"

"Jet, nos piensas llevar ahí"

"Sí, Faye…pero yo no pienso obligar a nadie, esta es nuestra única oportunidad de conseguir información certera de la Red Dragon. Si llegamos a los Trade, llegaremos a los Dragones y así podremos terminar con esto de una vez por todas" Miro a Faye "No es solo por el dinero, también es por Spike"

"Sí, tienes razón" Faye se dejo caer hacia atrás en el sillón.

"Partiremos dentro de tres horas, el viaje hasta allí dura aproximadamente dos semanas" Les informo Jet "Así que prepárense, si tienen que comprar algo, háganlo ahora" Dicho esto se levanto y marcho hacia la cabina de mando para decidir el curso que tomarían, Ed lo siguió.

"Yo voy a buscar algo de provisiones, nos vemos luego" Se despidió Cris.

"Nos dejaron solos" Spike se dejo deslizar del apoya brazos hacia el sillón, apretujando a Faye.

"Quieres quitarte" Le pidió esta.

"Y… ¿Quién es ese tal Vincent?" Le pregunto mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

"¿Quieres perder eso que te hace hombre, verdad?" Le amenazo.

Un leve escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Spike, pero no se achico ante el comentario "No, no quiero perder ninguna parte de mi anatomía, gracias. Solo te preguntaba, por que lo nombraste bastante…y también a mi" Sonrió.

"Era una pesadilla de seguro, si te nombre a ti"

"¿Quién es Vincent?"

"Yo que demonios se…sueño siempre con él, debe ser alguien de pasado" Dijo sin darle importancia…sin querer darle, por que todas las noches se rompía la cabeza tratando de dilucidar quien era ese Vincent.

"Es raro, sabes…yo tenia un abuelo que se llamaba Vincent, pero no debe ser él" Spike amago a levantarse, pero Faye lo tomo del brazo.

"¿Qué?"

'_JU, cayo' _Pensó Spike "Pensé que te molestaba"

"No te hagas rogar" Le dijo con fastidio, dios, esa seria la primera y ultima vez que le pidiese algo.

"No es la gran cosa, mi abuelo se llamaba Vincent S…"

'_¡¡Pedazo de idiota!!'_ Se maldijo, había estado a punto de decir Spiegel.

"¿Y…?" Le urgió Faye.

"No le conocí…"

"Eres un estupido, solo te burlas de mi" Se levanto para marcharse.

"No lo conocí, por que murió el día que las compuertas explotaron, mi abuelo se encontraba allí"

"Me voy a preparar" Le dijo seria y se marcho, dejándolo solo.

Spike la vio irse, lo que le había dicho no era mentira. Su abuelo si se llamaba Vincent…o se había llamado, había sido jefe del grupo de obreros que trabajaban en la construcción de una de las puertas. Había muerto joven, al igual que su padre, al parecer el destino de los Spiegel era morir jóvenes. Suspiro, hacia rato que sabia quien era el Vincent de los sueños de Faye, por que su madre (de lo poco que recordaba a su madre) le había contado del gran amor de su abuelo hacia una chica de cabellos negros con tintes violetas, una mujer que te dejaba sin respiración al mirarte con sus ojos verdes y con una personalidad de la que todo el mundo se enamoraba. La Faye de ahora, era la Faye que las duras experiencias habían formado, pero era la misma Faye que su abuelo alguna vez había amado y al parecer su abuelo le había heredado ese amor…al parecer era lo único que le había heredado, por que su madre también le había contado por que ambos se habían separado…su abuelito era un pícaro sin vergüenza y días antes del compromiso, había huido con una desnudista de Las Vegas…desnudista de la cual, pasado el arrebato, se había enamorado y se había convertido en su abuelita. Después de eso Faye había abordado esa nave, la que la llevaría a ese sueño criogénico…según había calculado él.

"¡¡Eh, tu, nido de pájaros!" Le llamo Faye desde la arcada.

El aludido se dio vuelta, sintiéndose ofendido ante el feo comentario acerca de su cabello "¿Qué deseas, amor de mi vida?" Le dijo con una falsa sonrisa…parece que eso de que el amor era ciego, sordo y mudo, era cierto.

"Te llama Cris" Le informo "Parece que me vieron cara de mensajera…" Refunfuño mientras volvía a su habitación.

Spike se levanto y se dirigió, a lo que alguna vez había sido su habitación.

"Cris, voy a pasar"

"Pasa" Le dio permiso esta desde adentro.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Le pregunto mientras se sentaba en lo que alguna vez había sido su cama…sí, Spike se estaba poniendo nostálgico…además, dormir en el sofá no era para nada cómodo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con Faye?"

"No entiendo"

"Le dirás, me supongo…cuando nos encontremos con Stefano, él te reconocerá"

"Por que va a hacerlo, mira el aspecto espantoso que tengo, cuando lo conocí a Stefano mi aspecto era espectacular, era mas guapo que el mismísimo Adonis…"

"Para, Spike…o me harás morir de un ataque de risa" Le dijo Cris.

A Spike no le causo mucha gracia.

"Mira, mi abuela te reconoció…y tiene setenta y cinco años, Stefano solo tiene cincuenta, creo que te va a reconocer" Cris tomo dinero de su escondite…el hoyo en la pared.

"No se, Crissy, ya veré que hago. Esto es difícil, esperemos que no me reconozca" Le sonrió.

"Arriesgado, como siempre" Le dijo "Me voy a comprar, ya vuelvo" Se despidió y salio de la habitación.

Spike, harto de pensar, se tiro en la cama…a pensar. Cuando trabajaba para los Red Dragons, se había cruzado un par de veces con Stefano, sabia que era un científico pero no que papel jugaba en la organización, al parecer era uno importante. Pero después, al 'irse' él, le perdió el rastro, pensó que lo habían matado, después de todo, así actuaba Vicious. Era inevitable, algún día volvería a ser Spike Spiegel, así que tan solo dejaría correr libre al destino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ummm….estemmm…haber, hoy es 19/06 son las 21:10 pm y termine el capitulo, acá es cuando ustedes dicen "Esta chica es un desastre"…UU. después de este, empiezo el capitulo 11, por que era parte de este pero iba a quedar muyyy largo. Parece que las cosas están llegando al desenlace y creo que falta poco para que el chico que todas amamos vuelva, ¡¡¡SIII!!!! Pero no les voy a decir cuando kukukukukuku (Risa maligna, al mejor estilo Orochimaru…debo dejar de ver Naruto ¬¬'). Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Besos…y perdonen mi tardanza.**

**PD: Divina Comedia, no te encontré en la FF, así que te respondo acá: **

**Encontré a una persona como yo!!!!Jajajaja, yo también soy de leerme fics largos de una sentada, jejejejeje, así que tranquila.**

**Emmmm….faltas de ortografía?...gramática?...quien, yo? ¬¬'….jejeje, puede ser, es algo común en mi y eso que el capitulo lo leo máximo, cuatro veces….si, lo mío es un problema cerebral, pero tendré que prestarle el doble de atención.**

**Grencia….que tema, todas me dicen lo mismo, que no entienden donde cuadra él…pues, ya verán, ya verán…por que no todo es lo que parece. Cris…la mayoría de las chicas me dijeron que la mate y que no la junte con Grencia por que me mataban a mi UU…aunque no creo que la mate. Spikie, jujuju, después te mando un fanart que hice de él, con sus greñas locas, jejeje.**

**Sabes, hay muy poca gente que escriba fics alegres de Cowbe, todos son trágicos (y lo peor es que me los leo con la cajita de pañuelitos descartables al lado)….y para trágico ya tenemos el fin del anime!!!.**

**Tu critica no me molesto…me hizo llorar toda la noche YY….jejejeje, mentiritas, si las criticas no contienen insultos, no me molestan y menos cuando son para mi bien nn**

**Core**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola mis niñas, como les va…por mi parte, súper feliz: 1º por que empecé las vacaciones, sí, dos semanas para rascarme a dos manos (no tanto, aun tengo que trabajar uu) y poder escribir y dibujar… y 2º…vi la quinta película de Harry Potter, jujuju, no se compara con el libro pero salí muuuy emocionada del cine….bue, basta de cháchara y a trabajar….que falta poquitin para que este fic llegue a su fin.

Capitulo 11: "Interludio"

Sus ojos miraron ansiosos hacia todos lados, hacia tan solo cinco minutos que esperaba, pero para ella habían sido horas. Se acomodo la bincha color índigo, bincha que con todo esfuerzo trataba de dominar su rojo cabello y no lo conseguía, por cierto.

Volvió a suspirar, lo nervios la estaban comiendo viva…nunca en su vida había echo algo como lo que estaba a punto de hacer y para colmo, se sentía horriblemente incomoda con la ropa que llevaba y ni hablar del maquillaje… ¿Ella maquillada? La respuesta era si y Faye la había ayudado, sin saber para que causa colaboraba.

"Fius…" Miro el reloj…seis minutos. Se acomodo los pantalones negros que le había tomado 'prestado' a Faye y se aliso la remera escotada blanca, que había tomado 'prestada' del baúl de Cris… es que ella no contaba con cosas tan femeninas. Para su desgracia, se había dado cuenta de que el sexo masculino no estaba solo para molestar a las féminas…

"Pensé que no vendrías"

Ed volteo su pelirroja cabeza y asustada fijo la mirada en el muchacho, un par de límpidos ojos verdes la miraron….trago con dificultad.

"Dije que vendría, por que haría lo contrario"

"Emm…perdón…no quise decir…eso" Comenzó a tartamudear, medio intimidado.

'Rayos, soné muy ruda' Se recrimino la pelirroja y no pudo evitar ponerse colorada "No, no quise decir eso" Trato de disculparse, nunca había tenido experiencia tratando con chicos.

Una sonrisa curvo los labios del peliazul y Ed se derritió al acto. Tratando de componerse, y no parecer una idiota, lo miro.

"Esta bien" Otra sonrisa… Ed sintió que se hundía en ese país lleno de nubecitas rosas, donde los pajarillos cantan y siempre esta soleado… ¿Eso era estar enamorado?

"Je j eje" Trato de no reír como una tonta…pero lo hizo.

"Mira, traje este nuevo modelo de…" Él comenzó a hablar, pero Ed estaba bastante distraída observando lo bien que le quedaban esos pantalones (aunque le quedaban espantosos), admirando como esa remera se le adhería al cuerpo (aunque estuviese pasadísima de moda) y el movimiento de sus labios…'Dios'…suspiro internamente, ese extraño cosquilleo que sintió dentro fue lo que ordeno a sus piernas moverse… su típico 'No pienses' la hizo acercarse aun mas.

"¿Eh…?" Mike dejo de hablar y fijo sus sorprendidos ojos en la chica que se le acercaba lentamente "Ed…" Alzo una ceja…luego alzo ambas con sorpresa cuando Ed le lanzo los brazos al cuello y le estampo un beso en los labios.

Mike tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo no lo pensó dos veces y abrazo con fuerza la cintura de Ed mientras tomaba control del beso.

Las piernas de Ed se enroscaron cual serpiente alrededor de la cintura de Mike y este la beso con más desesperación…como si el mundo estuviese llegando a su fin.

Y mientras que estos dos estaban a punto de perder cof- virginidad- cof control de sus actos, en la bebop la situación no era menos…calurosa…

"Ahh…" El femenino suspiro cortó el aire de la sala.

"Puedes…esperar" Contesto una voz masculina.

"Es…que ya no aguanto" Otro jadeo "Necesito que me lo des" Gimió casi al borde de la locura "Me siento muy…caliente" Dijo en un susurro.

"Yo también"

"Dámelo, por favor" Susurro.

"Ya…solo un momento más…"

"Lo necesito ya" Le urgió "¡¡¡Maldita sea...¡¡¡QUE ME DES ESE CONDENADO VENTILADOR, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!!!" Grito Faye al borde de la histeria.

"Que esperes te dije, ahora lo tengo yo" Le respondió Max desde el otro extremo del sofá, mientras mantenía el pequeño ventilador de mano fijo en su rostro.

"Hace una hora que me vienes con el mismo cuento…quiero…ese… ventilador…" Dijo pausadamente, con un brillo asesino en los ojos.

"Me lo encontré yo" Protesto, mientras se alejaba de Faye.

"La nave es mía"Le aclaro Faye… mientras que a la distancia se escuchaba un estornudo de Jet.

"Yo no fui él que le dio un balazo al sistema central de ventilación de la nave"

"Cállate idiota…" Le siseo "Había una rata del tamaño de una casa…" Susurro.

"Ahora por tu culpa, no tenemos aire acondicionado en toda la condenada nave" Le dijo con tranquilidad, mientras se ventilaba el rostro.

"…Muérete…" Susurro… él muy maldito tenia toda la razón.

"Chicos, ¿Todavía no están fritos?" Bromeo Jet al entrar a la sala.

"Ja ja" Rió sarcásticamente Faye "No somos huevos" Le volvió a sonreír.

"Perdón por ser chistoso… al menos yo no fui el estupido que le dio un balazo al sistema…"

"UFFFFFFFFFFFFF" Refunfuño Faye, harta de esos dos.

"Por suerte Cris se ofreció a ir a buscar los repuestos… y ustedes dos tirados ahí" Se quejo el mayor, mientras que los otros dos lo miraban de reojo.

"Espero que Ed llegue rápido…" Dijo algo preocupado, mientras le echaba una ojeada al reloj en su muñeca.

"Estas hecho todo un papá" Rió Faye.

"Hace dos horas que se fue..." Le informo malhumorado.

"Hace dos horas… ¡Pero como la dejas salir! ¿Sabes a donde fue, con quien esta?" Comenzó a recriminarle Faye.

"La mami esta preocupada" Ahora fue el turno de Spike de burlarse…aunque estaba igual de preocupado que aquellos dos, sobre todo por que él había visto como había salido vestida Ed…

"Cállate idiota… que Ed es una nena todavía" Le apunto con un dedo.

"Hola chicos" Saludo Cris "¿Qué pasa?" Les pregunto, ante las caras de preocupación de la pelivioleta y el capitán de la nave.

"Ed no llego" Informo Spike.

"¿¡Como que no llego!?" Ahora se sumaba otra al grupo de 'padres' alarmados.

Una hora después…

Una Ed completamente ida mental, hacia su entrada.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Fue la pregunta común de los allí presentes.

"¿Ah…?" Ed se dio vuelta y los miro.

"Dios… ¿Qué le paso?" Faye observaba a la pelirroja, un tanto sorprendida.

"Ahhh…" Suspiro y siguió camino hacia su cuarto.

"¿Ese no era mi pantalón?" Pregunto Faye.

"Esa era mi remera" Dijo Cris.

"…Y esa era mi billetera" Susurró Spike al ver ese objeto cuadrado que sobresalía del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones de Ed, no es que tuviese mucho dentro…pero era lo único que tenia.

El ambiente caldeado (casi incinerarte) de la bebop, hizo que todos se trasladasen al cuarto de Faye, que irónicamente, era el único con aire acondicionado propio.

"¿No piensan dormir aquí?" Pregunto la pelivioleta, mientras se alejaba de Max.

"Divina, dormiría contigo en la cama si eso…"

"Cállate estupido" Le tiro el reloj de mesa por la cabeza.

"Solo por esta noche" Dijo cansado Jet.

"Estamos muy apretados acá, yo me voy a mi cuarto" Dijo Cris levantándose del suelo "Total, es hasta mañana"

"Sí, mañana mismo lo arreglo"

"Sí…no creo soportar muchos días con este calor" Dijo la rubia antes de cruzar la puerta.

Los tres se quedaron mirándose…Jet se sintió un poco fuera de lugar…en el medio de esos dos y Ed que estaba en estado de idiotizacíon total metida en su cuarto, ni cuenta se había dado que la nave era un gran horno.

"Emmm…quizás sea mejor que vaya al la cabina de mando, para controlar el rumbo…" Jet esquivaba la mirada de Faye, aunque bien sabia que esta intentaba matarlo con la mirada.

"Bueno" Spike le saludo con la mano, la gran sonrisa amenazaba con partirle el rostro en dos.

"Que duerman…em…hasta mañana" Se despidió.

"Bueno…" Spike se estiro como un gato sobre la cama de Faye "¿Qué propones?" La miro a través de las gafas rojas y una sonrisa sensual curvaba sus labios.

"Yo no propongo nada"

"No seas amargada" Le ronroneo mientras se desabrochaba la camisa y dejaba al descubierto su bien formado pecho.

"N A D A" Le repitió con lentitud.

"Bueno, entonces tendré que proponer algo yo"

"Te vas"

"¿Qué?"

"Que te vas, yo no propuse mi cuarto como albergue" Le señalo la puerta con la mano.

"Vamos linda, tu lo quieres, por que te niegas"

La boca de Faye se abrió en una gran O, sintiéndose completamente insultada se abalanzo sobre Spike con las uñas listas para desgarra lo que se le cruzase en el camino.

Spike solo vio un par de uñas rojas, bien afiladas…capaces de hacerle el rostro jirones, con un veloz movimiento se puso fuera de su alcance y las uñas de Faye se clavaron hasta el fondo en la mullida almohada… donde minutos antes había estado apoyada la cabeza de Spike.

"…Dios…" Susurro medio aterrado, si eso hubiese dado en su cabeza.

"¿Con miedo?" Le sonrió Faye "Puedes hacerte el seductor…y así te ganaras una linda cicatriz en tu rostro…" Sonrisa malévola de por medio.

"Emm… que violenta"

"No te vendría mal otra cicatriz… te haría juego con esa" Le señalo el abdomen.

"¿Qué…?" Al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba Faye, se abrocho la camisa.

"¿Dónde te la has hecho?" Le pregunto.

"Que calor" Dijo esquivando los ojos de Faye.

"No me cambies de tema" Le dijo seria, esa cicatriz le daba bastante curiosidad.

"Creo que eso no te incumbe" Le replico con una sonrisa media torcida. Ella no podía enterarse del secreto que esa cicatriz guardaba.

"Tu eres de los que molestan y se ríen… pero que no les gusta ser molestados" Le dijo media enfadada.

"Mira, divina…" Se le acercó, puso una rodilla en la cama y se le acercó tanto, que ella termino con la espalda pegada a la pared y su nariz a dos palmos de la de él. "Trata de no jugar con fuego… podrías quemarte"

"No tengo miedo a quemarme" Tras haberlo dicho, se arrepintió, por que ahora Max sonreía triunfal.

"Ah… ¿Así que no tienes miedo a quemarte?" Alzo una ceja… y suspiro por dentro, Faye se había olvidado de su cicatriz.

"No malinterpretes…" Dio vuelta el rostro.

"Entiendo perfectamente"

"Idiota" Susurro y su puño bien cerradito fue a dar al estomago de Spike.

"Mier…" Cayo en la cama tomándose el estomago, de repente se le había ido todo el aire "Estas…loca…" Logro decir.

"Estoy bien cuerda" Se bajo de la cama "Puedes quedarte, me voy a dormir al baño" Le dijo enojada… ¿Por qué él siempre lograba salirse con la suya?... ¿Y por que demonios se quedaba con su habitación?

"Parece que me quede con el mejor cuarto" Sonrió Spike.

Dos semanas después…

El caos en la Bebop era general… y todo se debía al hecho de que 'alguien' no encontraba los permisos para entrar a Xeros, permisos sin los cuales tendrían denegado el acceso.

"Faye, ¿Conoces la palabra, responsabilidad?" Le recalco Jet.

"¡Cállate, me pones nerviosa!" Le grito esta desde el otro lado del pasillo.

"Pues, era tu responsabilidad guardar esos papeles" Le recordó mientras e dedicaba a dejar patas para arriba todo el living.

"Es que estaban acá… los deje acá" Dijo bastante preocupada mirando el cajón de su cómoda.

"Buenos… días" Spike ni llego a entrar en el living, se quedo en el vano de la puerta observando el desorden.

"No encontramos los permisos" Le informo Jet, que se encontraba debajo del sofá "Dios, esto necesita limpieza" Observo medio asqueado.

"Te dije que no confíes en ella" Le recordó Spike.

"¿Perdón…?"

Spike sintió como la nuca le era agujereada por un par de ojos verdes "He he, ¿Cómo estas, divina?"

"Y sí se puede confiar en mi" Aclaro de mala gana "Dios, ¿no te piensas arreglar?" Le dijo al pasar por al lado.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Le pregunto Spike, mientras tocaba su larga barba, había decidido dejársela crecer, eso sumado a su aspecto de siempre lo hacia parecer un…

"Pareces un vagabundo" Completo Faye el pensamiento de Spike.

"Bueno, creo que me veo bastante bien" Mintió… se veía espantoso, pero por lo menos así, Alem no lo reconocería… ni su madre lo reconocería así.

"¡¡¡Los encontré!!!" El grito de Cris se escucho por toda la bebop "Aquí están" Corrió a través del pasillo agitando los papeles por el aire "Estaban tirados detrás del inodoro" Informo al llegar donde estaban los otros.

"¿Detrás del inodoro? Faye" Preguntaron Jet y Spike al mismo tiempo.

"Errrr…" Los miro "Bueno…a decir verdad…no se como llegaron allí" Trato de excusarse.

"Te hubieses llevado una revista… no estos papeles"

"Muérete, Jet" Le dijo Faye con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, ya que tenemos los permisos…" Miro de reojo a Faye "Voy a ponerme en contacto con el puesto para presentar los papeles" Dicho esto, marcho hacia la cabina de mando.

"Que emoción… llegamos al planeta de los locos homicidas" Dijo sarcásticamente Cris antes de seguir a Jet.

"Muy emocionante" Coincidió Faye.

"No tengas miedo, yo te protegeré" Spike se le acerco por detrás.

"Gracias, pero me puedo defender sola"

"Siempre tan dulce" Paso un dedo a lo largo del cuello de ella.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Faye al sentir ese calido toque, trato de controlar el impulso de dejarse llevar…ese no era el momento…y ese no era el hombre.

"Suéltame, idiota" Se alejo de él y lo amenazó con el puño.

"¡Alto!" Le dijo medio asustado… la última vez que le había pegado con ese bonito puño, lo había dejado sin aire por media hora.

"¿Con miedo?" Alzo una ceja divertida.

"Te dejo ganar, solo por esta vez, corazón" Le sonrió.

"Pst" Se dio media vuelta "Me voy a prepara la Red tail" Dijo dirigiéndose al hangar.

Spike se quedo parado allí, observando la espalda de Faye que se alejaba… ¿Faltaría poco para terminar con la farsa? ¿Podría sostener en sus brazos a la mujer que amaba, sin necesidad de ocultar su rostro? ¿…Podría, quizás, comenzar una nueva vida sin vivir oculto?... ¿Podría…?

"¡Estas listo, Max!"

Oyó que Jet le gritaba desde la cabina de mando.

"Ya me preparo" Le contesto este con una sonrisa, algo dentro suyo le decía que pronto llegaría el final de su larga pesadilla.

ooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Perdón por la larga espera, pero acá tienen el capítulo 11.**

**Le quiero agradecer a una lectora anónima… que no se por que razones no quiso ser nombrada (¬¬ creo que huye de la ley) que me ayudo a darle textura a este capitulo… es que mi cerebro estaba perezoso j eje.**

**Saludos y hasta el prox capitulo. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota de la Autora: Bueno…ha llegado el capitulo que todas han estado esperando….y no les digo mas, por que les arruino la sorpresa.**

O

Capitulo XII: "El Final De La Farsa"

"Dime, ¿has encontrado algo?"

Se escucho una voz masculina salir del radio.

"¿Algo como qué?"

Contesto la mujer, mientras que sus ojos observaban la escena que se llevaba a escasos centímetros de donde ella estaba.

"¿De que va a ser, Faye?" La voz de Jet sonó exasperada a través del radio.

"Bueno…, estos chicos son bastante buenos, es increíble la rapidez con la que llevan a cabo la tarea…"

"¿De que demonios estas hablando?" Más exasperación por parte de Black.

"De como desmantelan una nave en cinco minutos…" Le contestó Faye, mientras miraba; algo asustada por su propia nave; como cuatro chicos desmantelaban la nave que se encontraba del otro lado de la acera…, nave que había sido aparcada por el dueño quince minutos atrás.

"… La paciencia se me acaba… ¿Qué averiguaste de Alem?"

"Ok, ok" Faye se subió a su nave… por lo menos si se la querían robar, primero la tendrían que bajar a ella "Según averigüe, este tipo anda trabajando de medico aquí… como una especie de 'matasanos'" Rió "Aquí solo lo conocen como Freddy. Cabello negro largo, estatura mediana y le falta el ojo derecho… al parecer tiene una 'pata de palo'…como los piratas" Volvió a reír.

"Aja…hasta ahora eres la única que consiguió algo concreto" Le dio merito Jet.

"Ja ja, como siempre" Se jacto Faye mientras miraba los restos de lo que alguna vez, había sido una nave.

"Me comunicare con los demás…, espero que hayan conseguido algo" Se despidió Jet y corto la comunicación.

Faye suspiro… desde que habían tocado suelo en ese inmundo planeta, una sensación de incertidumbre la había estado persiguiendo.

"¿Por qué Jet es él único que se puede quedar en la nave?" Protestó, ya que el único que se había quedado a cargo de la bebop, era Jet… mientras que los demás (incluida Ed) habían salido a recolectar información.

Hurgó en el bolsillo de su cazadora verde y saco un arrugado paquete de cigarrillos, tomo el último cigarro que quedaba y se lo colocó en los labios.

"_¡No, ahora no puedo!_"

Faye escuchó una voz masculina gritar… pero no le dio importancia y siguió con el procedimiento; muy importante en ese momento; de encenderse el cigarrillo.

"_¡¡Doc!!!..., vamos, no se así_"

Otra voz masculina, esta vez parecía la de un chico.

"_Es…estoy ocupado_"

La voz del primero sonó asustada.

"_¡¡Mi amigo se esta muriendo desangrado….!!! ¡OIGA, NO CORRA!_"

Faye se estaba hartando de los gritos…

"_¡¡Doc Freddy!!_"

El cigarrillo, aun apagado, cayó de los labios de Faye y fue a parar al suelo de la Redtail. Giro la cabeza y sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que observaban… del otro lado de la acera un hombre de cabello negro y estatura mediana, corría a mas no poder… al parecer, su pierna derecha le dificultaba tomar velocidad.

"…Por todos los demonios del infierno" Susurro al darse cuenta que, ese hombre que corría desesperado de sus atacantes…sí, ese hombre que llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho, no era otro que 'Freedy'. Faye saco su smith and wesson; era una antigüedad, pero amaba esa arma; y bajo lo mas rápido que pudo de su nave.

"Soy una estupida" Dijo mientras daba media vuelta y volvía a su nave, montándose en ella de un solo salto…por que pensándolo bien, ella no podría con dos tipos; en realidad sí, pero tendría que matar a uno de los dos y las consecuencias no serian agradables; era más fácil la 'otra' opción.

"¡¡ ¿Qué mierda…?!!" Grito uno de los que perseguía a Freddy cuando vio como la Redtail se le venia encima.

"Idiota" Murmuro Faye al ver como uno de los atacantes se echaba a un lado del camino para no ser embestido por la nave.

A Alem no le causo mucha gracia ver como esa gigante tenaza se cernía alrededor de su cintura y lo levantaba del piso, gritos de terror se escaparon de sus labios.

"¡Oh, por dios….! encima que te salvo, chillas como un marrano" Se quejo Faye ante tal 'agradecimiento' "Bueno….creo que atrape a la presa" Dijo con una sonrisa, muy contenta por que saldrían de ese agujero mal llamado planeta.

"¡¡Que me baje!!" Gritaba Alem sin parar al ver como la nave iba tomando altitud…, no mucha o el científico moriría de una grave hipotermia y Faye no quería que toda la misión se fuese al tacho de basura por su culpa…otra vez.

"¡¡Que te calles!!" Le gritó la pelivioleta haciendo gestos no muy amigables con los dedos. "Jet… ¿Estas por ahí?" Faye golpeo el radio, nadie respondió "¡Viejo pesado, estas ahí!!"

"¿A quien el dices viejo pesado?" Contesto Jet desde el otro lado.

"Cuando te cuente lo que tengo… me dejaras decirte cualquier cosa" Una linda sonrisa se pinto en los labios de Faye, mientras que en la bebop un curioso Jet esperaba impaciente.

**En la bebop…**

"Es realmente increíble" Jet no salía de su asombro, no dejaba de cerrar y abrir la boca, estaba muy sorprendido con al gran actuación de Faye.

"Esta vez te has lucido" Le felicito Max… y recibió una mirada para nada bonita.

"Capture al viejo yo sola….y me tarde tres horas nada mas… y ustedes que consiguieron… nada"

"Deja de jactarte, quieres" Le corto Jet. "¿Alguien sabe por donde anda Cris?"

"Se contacto recién, me dijo que ya venia para aquí" Confirmó Ed.

"Bien…, creo que podemos empezar sin ella, es mejor hacer esto rápido"

Cuatro pares de ojos se giraron y se fijaron en Alem, que todo ese tiempo había estado sentado en un rincón, observando todo con temor.

"Bien, ¿Por donde quieres empezar, viejo?" Pregunto Max.

"A mi te diriges con respeto" Le aclaro Alem… Faye sonrió.

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Este vagabundo viaja con ustedes?" Le pregunto Alem a Jet, mientras señalaba con un dedo al 'vagabundo'.

"Emmm…sí" Contestó.

"Wuajajajaja" Faye no pudo contenerse más y se echo a reír.

"Faye, basta"

"Perdón… Jet, es que…me causa mucha gracia" Le contestó con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Vamos al tema que nos interesa" Spike ya no estaba de humor.

"Huum" Alem se cruzo de brazos.

"Señor… ¿Cuál es su relación con los Dragones Rojos?" Preguntó Jet.

"Ellos me mataran" Dijo casi temblando "Yo… Yo trabajaba para ellos, era la cabeza del grupo científico. Cuando ese muchacho, Vicious asumió el mando de la organización, yo había elaborado una nueva droga"

"Dy" Apuntó Spike.

Alem lo miro de reojo "Sí" Le respondió "Pero estaba en etapa de proceso…aun no estaba lista, pero a él no le importo, quiso sacarla al mercado igual" Alem comenzó a mover las manos, haciendo gestos de impaciencia "Cuando él murió, pensé que al fin seria libre…, esa droga era demasiado fuerte y mi intención no era matar gente"

"Sea fuerte o no, sigue siendo droga" Soltó Spike.

"…Tiene razón" Miro a Spike "Pero los Trade me obligaron a continuar con el proyecto, no me dejaron escapar…, yo no quería que me maten" Dijo medio avergonzado, por que con tal de no morir, era capaz de dejar morir a otra gente por culpa de la droga que él había inventado.

"Que loable de su parte" Dijo, sarcásticamente Faye.

"¡Usted no entiende para quienes trabajaba yo, era gente peligrosa… sobre todo, ese Vicious!" El hombre se altero visiblemente.

"Por favor, no se haga la victima" Le dijo Faye mientras se levantaba del sofá y comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación, un poco molesta.

"Faye, no estamos para recriminarle lo que ha hecho, solo queremos que nos diga donde se encuentran los Trade" Le recordó Jet "Díganos todo lo que sabe" Se dirigió a Alem.

"Esta bien" Le contestó, no muy contento "No se quien es el que esta al mando de los dragones rojos…"

Todos lo miraron, y no de una manera amigable.

"…Mmm…lo único que se, es que es un antiguo miembro de la organización"

"¿Podría decirnos la ubicación?" Le pregunto Spike.

"Creo que podría hacer un mapa… la ubicación es Marte, nunca a cambiado" Le dijo el viejo.

"¡¡Oh, perdón…no llegaba mas!!" Cris apareció, entrando en la sala media agitada "Es que me metí en un antro espantoso y unos tipos se dieron cuenta que era

caza recompensas…y bueno, me persiguieron" Miró a los allí presentes y se dio cuenta que todos los ojos estaban fijos en ella "¿Interrumpí algo?" Dijo con una sonrisita.

"Ven a sentarte" Le dijo Spike "Alem nos va a hacer un mapa"

"Por el momento es mejor que venga con nosotros" Le aconsejó Jet.

"No…no, ellos me mataran si vuelvo a Marte, no puedo volver" Comenzó a gimotear.

"No sea chiquilín, si esta con nosotros no le harán nada" Le dijo Faye, aunque sabia que eso no era cien por ciento verdad… pero bueno, quien se enteraría.

"Es cierto" Coincidió Cris, mirando a Alem.

"…Yo te conozco" Dijo Alem de repente.

Cris y Spike se miraron un tanto asustados… ¿Acaso el viejo se había dado cuenta de quien era él en realidad?

"Si, me acuerdo de ti, pequeña"

Cris lo miro sorprendida…, Spike suspiro aliviado.

"He visto fotos tuyas"

"En los buscados, de seguro"

"Gracias por la anotación, Faye" Le sonrió Cris.

"Esa señal no llega aquí" Les informo Alem.

"… ¿Ah, no?" Ahora si que Cris estaba inmigrada.

"Ella me mostró fotos tuyas…, pobre muchacha, separada de su familia y después se mete con ese tipo" Alem meneo la cabeza en gesto negativo.

Cris trago saliva, comenzaba a preocuparle la dirección que el relato del científico estaba tomando.

"Pobre, tan buena que era… y se metió con la gente equivocada"

"Creo que me confunde…"

"No, no, yo vi tus fotos…, eres la hermana de Julia".

La afirmación creo un silencio cortante en la sala. Spike miro el pálido rostro de su amiga, sus ojos parecían querer salírsele de la orbita. Jet estaba igual de sorprendido que Ed y los dos deslizaban los ojos de Alem a Cris. Lo que en realidad le preocupo a Spike, fue la falta de expresión en el rostro de Faye. Sus ojos no denotaban nada, sus labios eran una fina línea levemente apretada.

"Yo…yo…" Cris no supo que decir, esto la estaba superando.

"Necesito descansar" Dejo Alem…, que ni enterado estaba del caos que acababa de desatar.

"…Ed…, llevalo a mi habitación" Le hizo señas Jet.

"…Sí…" Ed se levantó medio autómata y guió a Alem.

"Yo…puedo explicar…" Cris no supo por donde comenzar.

Spike estaba preparado para contar todo, por que sabía que relacionarían todo. En algún momento la verdad saltaría a luz…, aunque no se había imaginado que seria tan pronto.

"Sin duda alguna… tu quieres vengar a tu hermana" Le dijo Jet.

"Sí"

"Si nos hubieses dicho desde un principio, hubiese sido mejor" Le dijo Jet, que estaba algo enojado.

"En ese momento no los conocía"

Faye se levanto del sillón y salio de la sala sin decir palabra. Spike observó como ella se marchaba y presintió que el viaje de regreso no sería para nada placentero.

"Luego hablare con ella" Dijo Jet "Ahora me gustaría que me aclares unas cosas, Cris"

"Emmm" Cris miro a Spike, y trago con fuerza…, contar su verdad era desenmascarar a Spike.

"Creo que no hace falta…" Comenzó Spike.

"Primero tu…" Jet lo señalo a él "Que no eres quien dices ser y ahora ella…, mi paciencia tiene un limite"

"Prometo que te contaremos todo…cuando esto termine" Le prometió Spike.

"Un movimiento en falso y…" Les advirtió "La gente de esta nave es mi responsabilidad y no voy a permitir que nada les pase, ¿Me entendieron?"

Ambos asintieron y suspiraron aliviados.

"Voy a hablar con Faye, hace mucho que no veía esa falta de expresión en su rostro" Jet se levantó y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Faye.

Spike y Cris escucharon sus pasos alejarse y una vez que lo sintieron lejos, comenzaron a hablar en susurros.

"¿Qué haremos?" Le pregunto Cris alterada.

"Tranquila, no te alteres…, tenemos tiempo" Le calmo Spike "Yo que pensé que el viejo me reconocería a mi" Sonrió.

"¿Por qué rayos estas tan calmado?" Le increpo.

"¿Yo?"

"¿Qué estas tramando?"

"Nada…, es que todo esto de jugar a las 'escondidas' me esta cansando" Se estiro en el sofá "Quizás si se descubre, sea mejor"

"¿Estas hablando enserio?"

"Sí"

"Todo este trabajo para que al fin termine en esto, todo lo que hice para ayudarte…"

"¿Te estas enojando?"

"Me voy a mi habitación" Se levantó y sin decirle mas, se marcho.

"Ahora todas se enojan conmigo"

Ya anochecía en Marte, hacia tan solo cinco horas que habían arribado. En los días pasados la tensión en la nave había sido bastante palpable. Faye no había abandonado su habitación y solo había salido por escasos minutos para tomar su comida o ir al baño. Cris estaba había estado sumida en sus propias preocupaciones y las afirmaciones de Alem le habían hecho recordar su vida sin su hermana. Jet, se debatió seriamente entre huir de la nave y seguir al pie del cañón, era difícil ser el único cuerdo dentro de esa nave. Ed…, Ed siguió con sus investigaciones y poco se la había visto. Alem, por su parte estaba en la edad senil…, su mente iba y venia así como así. El que se encontraba en un dilema, era Spike. Las pocas veces que se había cruzado a Faye, su mirada le había congelado hasta el alma y casi ni hablaba con Cris, ya que ella estaba bastante enojada con él…, así que estaba sólo…, por que los otros dos tripulantes de la nave parecían estar en otro planeta.

"Están todos locos" Le dijo Spike a su reflejo en el espejo, mientras se esparcía la espuma de afeitar por el rostro. "Si hago esto, se enojan… si hago aquello, también se enojan" Termino de pasarse la espuma y tomo la navaja "Falta poco, Spike, falta poco" Se tranquilizo mientras se pasaba la hoja de la navaja por la barbilla "¡Mierda!" Exclamo, al cortarse con la afilada hoja…, por que aunque tratase de calmarse, no lo lograba.

Spike salio del baño con una toalla envolviéndole la cintura, su largo cabello colgaba mojado por su espalda… y las gafas; que ya odiaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser; cubrían sus ojos. Todos dormían en la nave, ya que a la mañana siguiente no habría descanso para nadie en la nave, ya habían trazado un plan y no había vuelta atrás.

Entro a su habitación que estaba vacía; Cris se había mudado con Ed; y se vistió…el sueño se rehusaba a venir, así que decidió sentarse en la cama y rememorar los sucesos de esa tarde. Oh, sí…por que las cosas no habían sido tranquilas al llegar al planeta rojo, no señor.

**Spike flash back**

_Apenas habían tocado tierra, Faye desapareció. La habían buscado por todos lados durante dos horas y ni rastro de ella. Spike había tenido un leve presentimiento de saber donde se encontraba, así que se dirigió hacia el cementerio de Marte, donde supuestamente descansaba su 'cuerpo'._

_El clima había decidido ponerse en su contra, por que la lluvia azotaba todo a su paso. Tratando de no matarse, condujo su nave a través de los nublados y rojizos cielos de Marte. Al llegar a destino, por suerte, había comenzado a lloviznar. Camino por las interminables hileras de mausoleos, hasta llegar a la parte donde se encontraban los enterrados en tierra. Largas hileras de lapidas comenzaron a desfilar a cada costado de él y en la lejanía pudo divisar un cuerpo acurrucado contra el frío mármol de una de las lapidas._

_Ella sintió como la fría lluvia entumecía su cuerpo, pero poco le importo. Estaba un poco harta de todo…, la muerte de Spike, el fantasma de Julia, las mentiras de Cristina… y Max, que ese era el tema que mas le preocupaba. ¿Qué que había sentido cuando se entero de que Cris era la hermana de Julia?... nada, absolutamente nada…quizás, una urgencia de acabar con todo , ya que la venganza era lo único que la había mantenido viva durante todo ese tiempo, lo único que la había mantenido viva durante todos esos años que añoro estar junto a Spike y no pudo._

_Escucho los pasos detrás de ella, pero no tenia intenciones de voltear._

"_Vete, quiero estar sola"_

"_Faye, no puedes seguir así, ¿Por qué te torturas?"_

"_No es algo que te incumba" Le contestó con la frente pegada a la lapida._

"_Sí…, es algo que me incumbe" Le dijo él, mientras se acercaba mas._

_Faye se levantó, impulsada por la frustración y la rabia que su cuerpo había acumulado durante días "¡Sabes, no siempre todo se trata de ti!" Le gritó, Spike solo se quedo observándola. "No sabes lo que se siente" Susurro._

"_Creo que sí" Dijo él y fue un error, por que Faye parecía mas enojada que antes._

"_¡Crees entender!" Le grito dándole la espalda "Día tras día le pregunto '¿Por que, por que me dejaste sola en este infierno?', pero… no me contesta, sabes" Apoyo ambas manos en la lapida._

"_Faye" Spike apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de ella._

"_No me toques" Le dio un golpe con el puño a la lapida "¡Maldita sea, por que te fuiste, grandísimo idiota! ¡No pensaste en nadie, solo nos dejaste!" Volvió a golpear la lapida "¡Maldito, me dejaste y no te importo nada!" Le grito con frustración._

"_Basta Faye, no continúes con esto" Spike se sintió pésimo, por que todo lo que Faye había dicho, era verdad._

"_Claro, tu no entiendes" Dijo ella sarcástica._

"_Sí que lo entiendo" Se le acercó y apoyo sus manos en los fríos hombros de ella, esta vez no hubo resistencia por parte de Faye._

"_No, no entiendes lo que es amar a alguien que no esta, que no va a volver nunca…" Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, hecho que empeoro el humor de Spike, se estaba sintiendo como una basura._

"_Faye…" Le dijo en tono consolador._

"_No esta, cuatro años amándolo… y él no esta" Dijo con cierto resentimiento "Cuatro años viviendo por la memoria de un fantasma… cuatro años reclamando venganza, viviendo solo por eso" Levantó el rostro y lo miro "¿Una vez que todo esto termine…podré morir?" Preguntó desconsoladamente._

_Spike la miro, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Que le había hecho a esa mujer, tan vivaz, con su partida cuatro años atrás. La había destrozada y todo era su culpa…, que ella desease estar muerta, era todo su culpa._

"_Una vez que todo esto termine podré descansar"_

"_No digas mas idioteces" La sacudió para hacerla entrar en razón, pero solo logro empeorar las cosas._

"_¡¡Maldita seas, por que no entiendes!!" Le grito, tratando de zafarse del agarre, cosa que no logro "¡¡Déjame!!"_

"_No"_

"_¡¡Déjame, por dios…solo déjame!!" Grito entre lágrimas._

_No pudo soportar mas mirar el sufrimiento en esos ojos, no pensó…solo actuó y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sus labios estaban sobre los de Faye. Sintió el sabor salado de las lagrimas de ella con sus labios y trato de reprimir esa angustia que le hacia sentirse culpable de esas lagrimas. Como había empezado, inesperadamente termino. Los verdes ojos de Faye lo miraron, tratando de determinar si lo que había pasado había sido un sueño o no._

"_Yo…" Trato de que las palabras saliesen de su boca, pero solo lograban quedarse atascadas en su garganta._

"_¿Qué has hecho?" Pregunto ella, casi sin voz._

"_Yo te amo" Apenas lo dijo, se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, por que el que lo decía no era él…, era Max._

"_Tu no…, no puedes amarme" Faye comenzó a alejarse, sin saber que sentir._

"_Faye…" Solo la llamó, no trato de detenerla._

"_Esto no tendría que haber pasado" Fue lo último que dijo y dedicándole una mirada más, se marcho perdiéndose en la neblina que la lluvia caída había creado._

"_Rayos" Dijo, tratando de reprimir los deseos que sentía de gritar en esos momentos. Miro lo que supuestamente era su tumba, un montículo de tierra que cubría absolutamente nada. Con el puño cerrado por la ira, miro las inscripciones en la lapida "Pronto terminara toda esta farsa" Trato de tranquilizarse, cosa que no lograría. _

**Fin flash back**

Spike se restregó los ojos…ganas de llorar no le faltaban, ¿Por qué la suerte no estaba de su lado? Su intención, había sido no era involucrar a nadie, cosa que no había logrado. Primero había sido Cris, que al salvarle la vida a él había condenado la suya. Luego, había involucrado a las personas que menos quería involucrar: los tripulantes de la bebop…, a veces pensaba que el destino lo odiaba y mucho.

Se levantó de la cama y salio de la habitación, completamente decidido se dirigió a la habitación de Faye. Debería de seguir solo con el plan, para que nadie saliese herido. Por eso se dirigía a la habitación de Faye, para verla por última vez, nunca se sabia si uno saldría vivo de una misión así.

El sueño era espantoso, delante de ella se encontraba Max diciéndole que la amaba y detrás de él, levitando fantasmalmente, se encontraba Spike. Sus ojos la miraban acusadoramente y casi con odio. Aunque ella tratase de negarlo, Spike solo la miraba con desprecio y vio como un hoyo se abría paso ante sus pies y caía en un precipicio sin fin.

Abrió asustada los ojos, su corazón latía como loco y las piernas le temblaban ligeramente. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que había alguien en su habitación, así que con sigilo, estiro la mano para tomar la nueve milímetros que guardaba debajo del colchón. Pero nunca llego a destino, una mano le tomó la muñeca como cual tenaza.

"¿Qué haces en mi habitación?" Siseo furiosa cuando reconoció al invasor.

Spike se odio por ser tan descuidado, se suponía que solo iría a verla… no que terminaría salvando su pellejo y esquivando balas.

"Yo" No supo que decir.

"Vete antes que empiece a gritar" Le dijo calmada.

"No" Estaba decidido, no quería dejar la nave, sabiendo que Faye estaba enojada con él.

Faye tomo aire, toda la nave escucharía su grito, si señor.

"¡Ah…..! Nnnhh"

Spike la callo de la mejor manera que sabia, besándola. Faye se resistió durante unos segundos, pero el beso se torno mas dulce e inconscientemente, termino rindiéndose.

Spike ya no podía dar marcha atrás con lo que había empezado y sinceramente, por más que quisiese, no podría. Beso con dulzura y delicadeza esos labios que se le ofrecían sin reserva. Acaricio con sus manos ese rostro, que durante años había añorado en sus horas de soledad. Y la abrazo, para dejar marcado en su cuerpo cada unas de sus curvas, para impregnarse de su aroma… para no olvidar.

Faye no pudo resistirse a ese dulce ataque, a esas caricias amables… confusa por lo que sintió, lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. No pudo contener sus emociones, por que esas manos que la acariciaban no le causaban repulsión, si no, todo lo contrario.

Spike recostó a Faye sobre la cama, mientras recorría con sus labios el cuello de ella, trazando un camino de besos hasta su hombro y con su mano bajo lentamente la manga de la franela sin mangas que ella llevaba como pijama. Sus labios bajaron hasta su pecho en una torturante caricia.

Faye sintió que el cuerpo le ardía e inconscientemente arqueo la espalda ofreciendo su seno.

Con sus labios, Spike tomo el pezón, tironeo y lamió para luego seguir con el otro, mientras que los suaves ronroneos de Faye lo incitaban a más. Con lentitud subió con sus labios por ese cuello esbelto, besando y mordisqueando, sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente unos lindos morados adornarían esa blanca piel, proclamando a aquella mujer como suya. Sonrió, por que ese pensamiento le aportaba un inmenso placer a su ego. Bajo sus manos hasta las caderas de ella y acaricio la tersa piel, estaba ardiendo y ya no podría controlar sus emociones por mucho tiempo mas.

Faye extendió una mano y con unos de sus dedos delineo la cicatriz que recorría el abdomen de Spike, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de pasar su lengua para aliviar cualquier dolor pasado…, pero al sentir las manos de 'Max' en sus caderas, todo pensamiento se borro de su mente y sin saber por que, las lagrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos…por que su cuerpo y su corazón no parecían estar muy de acuerdo.

Spike levantó la mirada, la habitación estaba en penumbras, pero pudo oír el quedo llanto de la mujer que se encontraba debajo de él. Si había un momento oportuno para confesarse…era ese. Estiro un brazo y prendió la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en la mesita de luz. La tenue luz amarilla ilumino los dos cuerpos entrelazados en la estrecha cama.

Faye volteo el rostro y cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería volver a la realidad y darse cuenta que estaba traicionando la memoria de Spike.

"Faye, mírame" Le dijo él, mientras se ataba el cabello y despejaba su rostro.

"Basta…quieres torturarme" Susurro ella.

"No, solo quiero que veas quien es el hombre que te hará el amor" Le contesto serio.

Faye suspiro con fuerza… ¿había dicho, 'Hara el amor'?

"Mírame" Volvió a decirle.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Faye…" Dijo con tono dulce, mientras tomaba el mentón de ella y con suavidad le giraba el rostro "Mírame, gitana"

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Faye y abrió los ojos con miedo, miedo de que todo fuese un sueño…muchas veces le había pasado ya.

"Tú…" Se quedo sin palabras al encontrase sus ojos con dos pares de pupilas de un marrón rojizo, siendo un ojo mas claro que el otro… esos ojos le sonreían "¿Eres un fantasma?" Preguntó quedamente.

"Creo que no" Le respondió Spike, mientras dejaba caer su largo flequillo sobre su rostro otra vez.

Faye se tapo la boca, no supo bien si fue para reprimir un insulto o, las ganas de llorar a gritos que sintió.

"Perdón" Trato por disculparse.

"Luego…habrá tiempo para eso" Le dijo ella, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo atraía a sus labios…, acababa de acordarse de que ese hombre se le había confesado esa misma tarde, luego habría tiempo para matarlo por todo lo que la había hecho pasar, mas tarde habría tiempo para quedarse en shock por lo descubierto…, pero en ese momento en su mente rondaban otras ideas.

Spike respondió de buena gana al beso, sonriendo ante la típica efusividad de Faye…de 'SU' Faye.

Ambas lenguas se unieron en apasionado beso, tratando de trasmitir esos cuatro años de soledad…

Faye separo sus labios de los de él y ataco su cuello, mientras él se dedicaba a desnudarla con sus manos.

Spike, sintiendo que ya no podría aguantar mas, separo con gentileza las esbeltas piernas de ella y beso esos blancos muslos.

"Spike..." Casi le rogó.

El aludido bajo sus pantalones a toda velocidad, ya no había tiempo para romanticismo…, pero lo habría luego.

Las piernas de Faye envolvieron las caderas de Spike, mientras él entraba lentamente en ella.

"Nnnhh" Fue el leve jadeo de dolor de Faye.

Spike arqueo una ceja y se quedo a medio camino "¿No es tu primera vez, no?" Le pregunto, tratando de no reír.

"No…idiota…" Lo insulto "Es que…hace mucho que no…" El sonrojo se estaba intensificando cada vez más.

"¿Cuánto?"

"Cuatro años" Volteo el rostro.

"Es el tiempo…en el que yo…" La culpa invadió a Spike "Entonces…" Llevo sus labios hasta el oído de ella "Lo haré lento, como si fuese tu primer vez" Le susurro.

Ella quiso pegarle…, pero Spike termino de entrar en ella y toda protesta quedo nublada por el placer, placer que aumento a cada lenta embestida.

Spike la beso, mordisqueo y tironeo de su labio inferior, para luego penetrar en esa dulce cavidad e insito a Faye a que le respondiese.

El roce de la piel con piel, aumentaba cada vez mas el calor de ambos cuerpos y los movimientos de Spike comenzaron a hacerse más rápidos, haciendo que Faye ya no pudiese reprimir los gemidos de placer que escapaban de sus labios.

Sintiendo que estaba próxima al orgasmo, elevo las caderas para darle más acceso.

Hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Faye, Spike entro y salio de ella hasta que sintió que volaba…, misma sensación que experimento ella.

"Te amo" Le susurro Spike antes de caer a su lado y abrazarla para atraerla hacia si.

Ella sonrió, sintiéndose mejor que nunca, se acurruco a su lado y susurro somnolienta "Yo también"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se estiro en la cama, aun con los ojos cerrados… y sintió que algo faltaba allí, un cuerpo, para ser más precisos.

Faye abrió los ojos y giro el rostro…Spike ya no estaba allí, ¿había sido un sueño?

Se levantó y se sonrojo…aun seguía desnuda, tomo lo primero que encontró y se lo puso. Algo sobre la mesa de luz le llamo la atención, observando mejor, se dio cuenta que eran esas gafas espantosas que usaba él siempre…pero debajo de eso había otra cosa, un papelito. Lo tomo y sintiendo el corazón en la boca, lo leyó:

'_Vuelvo pronto, no te preocupes, hay algo de lo que me tengo que ocupar._

_S. S'_

Faye arrugo el papel en su mano y gruño…y gruñendo salio de su habitación, llamando a los gritos a Jet.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Jet salio de su habitación refunfuñando "Son las siete de la mañana, ¿Qué rayos quieres?"

"¿Dónde esta Sp…Max?" Quizás era mejor que Jet no se enterase de las buenas nuevas…todavía.

"No se"

"Ese idiota se fue a buscarlos"

"¿Qué?"

"Que se fue a buscarlos… a los Trade"

"No puede ser" Dijo Jet mientras iba a la cabina de mando "¡DESGRACIADO!"

Faye oyó el grito de Jet y se dirigió hacia donde estaba.

"Se llevo los mapas" Le gruño a Faye y se dirigió al hangar "¡Se llevo la Swordfish!" Otro gruñido.

"Debemos ir a buscarlo, le romperé el trasero a patadas…" Protesto.

"Idiota, que se piensa que es…Hércules" Golpeo una de las paredes "Tardaremos en hacer otros mapas" Le dijo.

"Ya lo se" Coincidió "Pero cuando sepas lo que yo se….tendrás mucha urgencia por encontrar a ese idiota" Le sonrió Faye, mientras que Jet le fruncía el ceño sin entender mucho de lo que ella estaba hablando.

**No sean malas y dejen críticas, quiero saber si les gusto!!!**

**Agradezco a Ferpechi….que estuvo presionándome durante meses a que termine este chap (en realidad me viene presionando desde que la conozco**_**….¡¡Besos amiga!!!**_**), sobre todo….por que en una hora lo termine de escribir…con ella del otro lado de MSN asesorándome ¡¡¡Gracias!!!...dense una vuelta por la cuenta de esta señorita y lean sus fics.**

**Y ya que estamos con las propagandas….le recomiendo los fics de una de mis amiguitas, como UKO…..la loca por el Mpreg.**


End file.
